The Unsent Letters
by movinggirl
Summary: The wizarding world is full of secrets and regrets. Letters have been written, hearts and souls have been poured out, but the pieces of parchment have never gotten to where they were intended to go. These are the unsent letters. Numerous characters.
1. You Don't Know Me, But

**Here's my second story! It's going to be consisting of short chapters, but I already have about 30something planned out. Each chapter is going to be a letter a HP character wrote, but never sent. I'm also putting them in chronological order. It is going to be all letters, but more like a series of drabbles. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, settings, or anything else except the words I put together in this story. It all belongs to Jo Rowling. I'm not making a profit off of this, but hopefully just giving some people some enjoyment!**

* * *

><p><em>To: Lily Evans<em>

_Hi. You don't know me, but my name is Severus Snape. I live down on Spinner's End. You might have seen me at the park before, but maybe not, because I don't really go there much. I'm the boy about your age with the long black hair. I know your name because I heard your sister yelling at you one time and calling you 'Lily'. It was because you were making some rocks dance in a circle. You can do that because you're a witch. And I'm a wizard. We're going to go to Hogwarts when we're 11. Has anyone told you about Hogwarts? I bet not, since you're a Muggleborn. Hogwarts is a school for witchcraft and wizardry. My mum went there, but not my dad. It's supposed to be the greatest place in the world. I don't know any other witches or wizards my age, though. If you want to, I can tell you all about Hogwarts and the wizarding world. Just write back and put the letter on my doorstep. It's the white house with the green windowpanes down the street. Don't ring the doorbell._

_From,_

_Severus Snape_

The nine year old writer of the letter was walking down a street with the note in his right hand. He hadn't told his parents he was going out, but they probably wouldn't even notice.

He continued wandering down the road until he reached a small, two-story house with a red door and blue shutters. Severus was standing in front of the house's black mailbox and about to open it when a voice spoke to him.

"Good morning!" Severus looked up startled.

There was a woman in the front yard tending to her garden. She had been bending over her flowers before, but now she was standing and smiling at the black haired boy stationed in front of her house. She was a pretty, middle-aged mother with bright green eyes and a giant sun hat covering her blonde hair.

Severus froze. He hadn't been expecting to run into anyone.

"Is there something I can help you with, dear?" The way she said it surprised Severus. No one ever called him 'dear', especially not strangers. The little boy flushed.

"N-no," said Severus, "Just passing by."

The woman looked at him curiously, but not rudely. "Okay, sweetie." Then she turned back to the colorful plants behind her.

Severus started walking away. Giving the girl a letter was a dumb idea, he concluded.

As he left the front of the house, he heard someone cry out, "Mummy! Look what I drew!" Severus turned around and saw the redhead girl the letter was addressed to.

Seeing her made him want to talk to her all the more, but he couldn't bring himself to turn back and give the young witch the letter.

He would just have to find another way to talk to Lily.

* * *

><p><strong>So what'cha think? Review please! This chapter is kinda bleh :P but trust me, they get more interesting. at least, I think so. example: Snape to Lily after the mudblood incident, Snape to James after James and Lily start dating, Sirius to James while he's in Azkaban, Neville to his parents during 5th year, etc. <strong>

**As I said earlier, I'm doing it in chronological order and I have about thirty ideas planned out, but if you have any specific people/letters/situations, feel free to comment and give your suggestions!**


	2. We'll Still Be Best Friends, Right?

_Tuney,_

_Have you been getting my letters? I'm sorry Sev and I read your note to and from Professor Dumbledore, I really am. We didn't mean to go through your stuff. Sev was just shocked that you could contact the Headmaster! Please don't be cross with me! I miss you terribly, Tuney. I'm still coming home for Christmas, though! So things aren't really changing that much. I didn't ask any of my professors if you could come to school with me since you called me a freak and Hogwarts a freak school. You didn't really mean that, did you? I still love you, Petunia, even if you aren't speaking to me right now. We'll still be best friends, right?_

_Tell Mummy and Daddy I said hullo._

_Love,_

_Lily_

"What'cha doing, Lily?" asked Lily's roommate, Mary.

"Just writing a letter," replied Lily. She sat up, as she had been lying on her bed, and tried to coax her owl, Jasmine, who had up until then been taking a nap, out of her cage.

Mary sighed. "It's not to your sister, is it?" She turned and gave Lily an exasperated look.

Lily turned pink, but tried to hide the fact by covering her face with Jasmine and tying the letter to her owl's foot. "So what if it is?" she said defiantly. It was her sister, after all! She was allowed to write to her as much and as often as she wanted.

Mary sensed what Lily was getting at and said, "All I'm saying it that she hasn't responded to any of your letters since you've gotten here. She's your sister, and she should love you even if she didn't get into Hogwarts. You shouldn't have to beg for her to speak to you."

Lily thought about what Mary said for a moment, before realizing she was right. If Petunia really was her sister, she wouldn't be angry with Lily and would write back.

"You're right, Mary," said Lily. She took the letter off her owl's leg and let the bird hop back into her cage and continue her nap. Lily threw the letter in the rubbish bin.

"Come on," she said, hopping off the bed. "Let's go get some dinner."

The two girls linked arms and walked out of their dormitory, leaving the letter forgotten in the trash.

* * *

><p><strong>There ya go! Another chapter! Thoughts? I personally really like the next two way better than the first two so….your just going to have to stick around for those. ;) BUT the next one is snape to lily at the end of fifth year, and the fourth one is james to lily seventh year, after he's head boy and he really likes her.<strong>


	3. Ruined and Gone

**Here's the third chapter! Thanks to my reviewer, ToastedNeko! :) This takes place the end of 5****th**** year.**

**IMPORTANT: The underlined words means Snape crossed them out. The slash-through-the-words doesn't work on here. :(**

* * *

><p><em>Lily,<em>

_I'm sorry I called you__Honestly, it just slipped out__I really didn't mean to__It was a mistake and__Stupid Potter embarrassed me __Just because I'm a Slytherin doesn't mean__You're my best friend, Lil__y __I would never do anything to intentionally hurt you__Please forgive me.__I don't__I've said I was sorry!__What can I do for to you forgive me? I'll do anything.__We aren't really that diff__Nothing has to change_

_I love you, Lily._

_Severus_

"Urgh!" The boy crumbled up the paper and threw it across the table. It hit the library bookshelf and bounced onto the floor, but he didn't care.

Severus put his head on the table. It was useless. No matter what he said or how he worded it, his relationship with Lily was ruined, gone.

The girl he loved, his first real friend, hated him.

The teenage boy willed himself not to cry.

He got up and started to leave the library. All the books, shelves, and tables were beginning to make Severus feel like he was trapped.

Not even a moment after he had left, he quickly ran back to where he was sitting. Severus picked up the letter and shoved it to the bottom of his bag, where no one would ever see it.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are the only ways to tell us authors if we're doing even a remotely good job! Remember that!<strong>

**UP NEXT: James writes a letter to Lily in seventh year. McGonagall also appears!**


	4. A Little Bit of Hope

**Hooray! Another chapter and more reviews! :) One thing a reviewer mentioned that I didn't really make clear, all the chapters are going to be in letter format with a little story afterwards. At this point, there's not really a specific plot where like someone finds all the letters and sends them on their way, but that could change. For now, it's mostly just going to be some drabbles.**

_Lily,_

_We've been together for six years now, well, no, not together together. Together as in we've-been-going-to-the-same-school-and-have-been-in-the-same-classes-for-six-years together. Anyways, it wasn't like we even liked each other when school started. The whole school knows we hated each other in first year! And second year. And part of third year. Not without reason, though! I was a slightly obnoxious prat back then, and you were a pain in the arse who was always going around lecturing and yelling at me and…never mind. But then something changed. At first, me asking you out was a bit of a joke, but then it all turned serious. Yet you still can't see me as anything but an arrogant, bullying toerag! I mean, I'm Head Boy! __Me!__Head Boy!__ That has to mean I've done some serious changing and fixing. So why won't you give me a chance, Evans? I've stopped bullying and hexing (most) people, I pay attention in class (except Transfig, but I don't need to pay attention in that class), I don't prank as much anymore (and with Sirius as your best mate, that's easier said than done), and I've deflated my head five times the size it was fifth year. But it's like not one bit of those things matter to you! I can see you realizing it, though. When we're on our rounds or studying and I make you laugh, I can tell you're starting to see that I'm a decent person. And the time you found out your mum had died and I went to comfort you __proves__ that things have changed! The Old James would have run away 50 KMH at the sight of tears, but I didn't. I held you, and got you tissues, and listened to you cry and talk about your family. The Old Lily would have slapped me if I put my arm around you. You leaned your head on my shoulder and cried some more._

_I bet you have no idea how hard it is to get rejected so many times, Lily. Sure, I shrug it off, but what kind of reputation would I have if I got all depressed and moody in front of everyone? Seeing you go out with other guys and looking at me as if I'm scum on your shoes…I'm about to give up, Lils. I can't keep chasing you forever. I've said I've tried. I've told the guys I've tried to give up on you and that I was over you, but I never tried. Not really. I never felt the need to give up. I thought that, one day, you would realize you loved me. I'm not so sure anymore, Lily._

_Just give me a chance, Lily. One date. Give me one date to prove to you that I'm everything and anything you need. You can't deny that I haven't changed. The least you can do is give me a chance._

_One Hogsmeade trip, Evans. Just one._

_James_

"And since Mr. Potter thinks whatever he is writing is more important than my lesson, I'm sure he won't mind if I read it to the class."

James looked up from the piece of parchment he just folded. Standing in front of him, arms crossed, mouth in a straight line, glasses on the tip of her nose, was Professor McGonagall. James gulped.

He looked to his left and up two rows to see Lily Evans, as beautiful as ever and curiously looking at him and the note in his hands. James wasn't even sure he wanted to give the letter to Lily; he just absentmindedly pulled out a piece of parchment and started writing. McGonagall reading it to the class would be mortifying!

"No," James started to say. He tried to grab the paper off his desk, but McGonagall had already swiped it from him.

She opened up the letter and said, "Li—" Her eyebrows shot up and she stopped reading.

_Oh thank Merlin!_ thought James.

McGonagall continued reading as the class watched on in silence.

"You can get this after class," said Professor McGonagall. She turned and continued on with her lecture.

Sirius looked peculiarly at James, but James pretended not to see the look. He was too busying marveling at his great luck…or McGonagall's amazing kindness. He couldn't choose which one it was. He decided to just say it was both.

When class was finally over, James slowly made his way to McGonagall's desk. As incredibly nice that was of her, James doubted the thoughtfulness would last very long.

Professor McGonagall had begun grading their essays on Animagi, and did not look up when James stood in front of her. Instead, she wordlessly handed him his letter back. James stood there, waiting for his punishment, and ran his hand though his hair, something he often did when he became nervous.

McGonagall finally spoke. "As a teacher, I do not interfere into my students' lives. However, you didn't hear it from me, but I recently confiscated a note from Miss Evans and Miss MacDonald. Apparently, Miss Evans has been having conflicting feelings about you, and is unsure whether she should ask you out on a Hogsmeade trip herself."

James's jaw dropped. What did she say? She couldn't have possibly said what he thought she had said. He was going delusional and he just hoped Professor McGonagall had actually said that. The rational side of his brain didn't stop his heart from doing a flip and then mad thumps in his chest, though.

"What?" asked James. If his Transfiguration professor was playing a joke on him, he'd probably personally check himself out of Hogwarts.

Professor McGonagall still hadn't looked up. "Maybe you should hold onto that letter for a little while. There's still some hope. And a wizard should never have to beg for a witch to go out with him."

James blushed. He had sounded quite desperate.

"Thanks, Professor," he said. She finally looked up and smiled. The smile looked odd on her usually strict face, but it odd in a good way. She even had a knowing twinkle in her eyes. James couldn't be sure; it could just be a trick of the light.

Still, James couldn't think of a single time when she had smiled at him. He broadly smiled back.

McGonagall lowered her head and continued grading the papers. James took that as his cue to leave.

James left feeling elated. He decided to not give the letter to Lily, but to wait for her to decide.

If what McGonagall said was true, and he was betting it was, then that meant there really was some hope of Lily liking him.

And that little bit of hope was enough for him.

**So as you can tell, this one is the longest chapter! It's still not that long though… Nevertheless, review please! I'm not sure if I should have Regulus write a letter to Sirius right before he dies, or go ahead and skip to Peter. Any thoughts/preferences out there to those still reading this story? Ha. :P**

**Thanks for reading and REVIEWING! :)**


	5. Admitting Defeat

**Victory! Two reviews for the last chapter! And I actually lied. This letter's from Snape to James, but the NEXT one is from Regulus to Sirius!**

_Potter,_

_I hate you._

_You're stupid, arrogant, and with Lily. And if you ever tell anyone that I said it, I'll make sure you won't be able to say anything again, but you're probably better for Lily than me. I'm in too deep, and if anyone knew I liked her, she could get hurt. _

_Don't think that means I'm giving up. If you hurt her, or if she realizes how big of a prat you really are again, she's going to come back to me. We were best friends. That doesn't change so easily._

_If you do hurt her though, I'll personally kill you. That's a promise._

_I still hate you,_

_Snape _

Anger surged through Severus's veins. There was Lily, his Lily, holding hands with Potter, who was walking her to her next class. He was holding her books and grinning like a buffoon. The sight made Severus want to curse Potter into the next century.

_Oh, bloody hell_, thought Severus. He was going to be sick. His brain was screaming at him to look away, but his black eyes couldn't leave the pair.

Lily had reached her class, History of Magic, and Potter was giving her her stuff back. He didn't leave without kissing Lily first.

Honestly, it was like the git was trying to make Severus use an Unforgivable. Potter had just given her a quick kiss on the lips, but it was enough. It was enough for Severus to want to throw the letter on the ground, storm forward, and punch Potter in the face. He restrained himself.

Severus saw the last of Lily's vibrant red hair enter the classroom and soon it was just him and Potter in the hallway. There were other kids, of course, but it felt like it was just the two: Potter and Snape.

Potter looked up, grinning, and made eye contact with Severus. The smile disappeared. Severus glared at him. For a brief second, his cold and hard black eyes flickered to where Lily had been before she walked into her classroom. Then he continued scowling at Potter, his expression defiant.

"Snape!" called Avery. "Come on!" Severus looked to his right and saw Mulciber and Avery waiting for him down the corridor. Severus nodded his head to signal that he would be there in a second.

He looked back at James.

"Prongs! Let's go!" said Black from another corridor. Potter shouted back, "Yeah!"

And then, something happened. Potter smiled at Severus. It was a small ghost of a smile, but it was a smile that accompanied a nod. Potter knew what Severus was getting at, and he was agreeing. He knew that if he ever did anything to hurt Lily, the way Severus had hurt her himself, he'd have to deal with the Slytherin boy.

Potter turned and started jogging to catch up with Black, Lupin, and Pettigrew.

Severus turned down the other hallway himself, off to meet his own friends. He looked at the letter in his hands.

Severus started ripping the letter into halves, quarters, eighths, and sixteenths until it was nothing but a pile of tiny pieces of paper. He vanished the pieces. Besides, the last thing he needed was for Potter to have proof that Severus Snape admitted defeat.

**I'm not too sure about this chapter…It's SO hard to write Snape. I do think he would've at some point in a way given up on Lily, but at the same time, never given up, you know? And he definitely seems like the type of guy to threaten someone else who's with the girl he loves.**


	6. Two Black Traitors

**Disclaimer that I haven't been doing but really should: The great Mrs. Rowling owns all of the characters, ideas, and places. **

* * *

><p><em>Sirius,<em>

_If you're reading this, I am dead. I have placed the Transmortus charm on it, allowing the letter to come find you if something happens to me and I die. I can't tell you exactly how I die (since I'm almost positive I know how it'll happen), only that I died trying to bring down the Dark Lord. I can see you laughing at this, but it's true. Technically speaking, I am still a Death Eater at the moment, but in reality I want nothing to do with those people _anymore.

_I remember when we were little and we would always talk about Hogwarts and being in the same House together: Slytherin. We never spoke of being in a different House, but we never actually said we wanted to be in Slytherin; it was just assumed. I remember Mother when you wrote home saying you were in Gryffindor; she was furious. She kept screaming about how no Black offspring of hers was going to be a "disgusting Gryffindor". I've never told you this before, but after you had written to me and told me all about Hogwarts, your roommates, and Gryffindor, __I__ wanted to be in Gryffindor, if only because you were there. Then the letters stopped coming. I wrote to you and you never responded, probably too busy causing mischief with your Gryffindor friends. You would even stay at school over the holidays, not giving a second thought that you were leaving me home alone. I'm sorry I became angry with you for not writing back. I'm sorry I vowed to be the perfect Black son, only because Mother and Father kept saying how big of a disappointment you were. I'm sorry I asked the Sorting Hat to put me in Slytherin, even though it was considering putting me in Gryffindor with you. And I'm so very sorry I walked away from you when you tried to convince me not to be a Death Eater. _

_I know I can't take back what I've done, but I can try and help, which is exactly why I'm now dead. _

_Voldemort has made a Horcrux, probably more than one. I can't tell you what a Horcrux is, only that Voldemort can't be destroyed unless the Horcrux(es) are destroyed. You must tell Dumbledore. He'll know what they are and what to do. Make sure Dumbledore knows Voldemort made a Horcrux; perhaps numerous ones._

_Mother and Father were wrong; you weren't a bad son or a disgrace to the Blacks. You were the light in the Blacks, the one who showed us how we are supposed to be. I'm sorry I didn't listen._

_I don't know where I'm going when I die, but I do know that wherever you go (after you hopefully live for a long, long time), it will be a good place._

_Lastly, Pettigrew's a Death Eater. He's been betraying you all for a while now. Don't tell him anything else; he's just going to pass it on to Voldemort. Make sure to expose him as the spineless follower we all are. Or (hopefully) were in my case._

_I hope you survive and stop this horrible mess I've helped create, big brother._

_Love, _

_Regulus_

Wallburga Black looked at the letter in her hands, not daring to believe her eyes.

Her son, Regulus, had been acting very odd lately. He was jumpy and seemed nervous and terrified. Wallburga decided to do a little snooping in Regulus's room to see if she could find what exactly was wrong with her child.

She found the letter on a dresser, haphazardly lying in plain sight. Wallburga opened the letter and was floored at its contents.

The woman didn't know what shocked her the most: Regulus no longer wanting to be a Death Eater, Regulus speaking and apologizing to his blood traitor brother, or Regulus revealing the Dark Lord's secrets to a known member of the bloody Order of the Dragon, or whatever it was.

The current Mrs. Black couldn't even accept the letter as the truth. Someone must have cursed Regulus and forced him to write the letter full of lies. Regulus, perfect Regulus, wouldn't dare dishonor the Black name like that. The scoundrel Sirius would, but not Regulus. He always worked so hard to make his parents proud. He was in Slytherin House, was the Seeker on the Slytherin Quidditch team, became a Prefect, and eventually joined the Dark Lord, even though it was at a rather young age.

_No_, thought Wallburga. If her son was to die, he would do it with his honor and as a Black. He wouldn't ever reveal the Dark Lord's darkest secret to anyone; the thought of the action alone was deplorable.

_Sirius should never receive this note_, concluded Wallburga. She put the note back on the dresser and pointed her wand at it saying, "_Incendio._"

Her black eyes watched the letter burn. The words turned black and crumbled. She saw one word, "Love", before there was a pile of ash where the letter had previously been. Wallburga quickly extinguished the fire before it could burn anything else, and erased all traces of the letter and the fire she used to destroy it.

Wallburga slowly walked out of the room with a stony face.

Now no one would ever know she had two traitors for sons.

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Easter everyone!<strong>

**Have a wonderful Easter fanfiction-ers! **


	7. The Winning Side

_Prongs and L,_

_Don't make me Secret-Keeper. Padfoot would be much better for the job. _

_We shouldn't tell Moony. I think he's the spy. _

_Make Padfoot your Secret-Keeper. _

_Wormtail_

Peter looked at the note in his hand. He should have wanted to be James and Lily's Secret-Keeper. Once he became their Secret-Keeper, he could tell the Dark Lord where they were hiding and then he would be honored above all else. Peter wouldn't need to live a double life anymore and pretend to be in the Order of the Phoenix. People would stop thinking he was too stupid to actually do anything useful for the Order, and they would know that the reason he hadn't helped them at all was because he was bringing them down from the inside.

No one would look down on him anymore. They would see him as Peter Pettigrew, the one who tricked all of his friends and gave Voldemort the information he needed.

If he was being honest though, a part of him didn't want to be the Secret-Keeper. He knew what he signed up for when he became a Death Eater, and hearing more and more Order deaths didn't make him regret his decision, but he was scared. He was scared of Sirius.

If they switched, Sirius would know. Sirius would come after him. After that, it would be as easy as pulling up Peter's sleeve to prove that he killed the Potters. Of course, he'd get sent to Azkaban, but he'd probably only be in there for a few hours before Voldemort got him out and had him at his side again.

No, Peter wasn't scared of Azkaban or the whole wizarding world knowing he was a traitor and murder. Peter was scared that Sirius would come after him and kill him before the Aurors and Order could get to him.

Peter was one of the few who had seen Sirius really angry. It was a horrible, awful sight, and he didn't want to be anywhere near the receiving end of an angry Sirius's wand.

But Peter had gotten that far. He was able to fool everyone and have them think he was really the same innocent, dense boy he had been in school.

Who cares if James, Lily, and Harry die? He sure doesn't. Sure, James had taken him under his wing, helped him in school, made him a Marauder, and given him some great memories during the years, but that didn't mean anything. The three boys became friends with Peter almost because they felt bad for him, and they always teased Peter and called him thick.

Peter made up his mind. He was finally going to do something. He wasn't going to be the blubbering sidekick anymore; he was going to be the hero. And this time, being the hero meant being the hero for the dark side. Peter didn't mind though; as long as it was the winning side.

Peter crumbled up the letter and threw it into the lit fireplace. His watery blue eyes watched the parchment twist and shrivel in the fire, with the flames licking up and erasing every word he had written.

Once the paper was just a pile of dust, he made sure his robes thoroughly covered his left arm and that nothing incriminating was left in his apartment before he Dissapparated to Godric's Hollow.

Peter had to go tell the Potters he would be there Secret-Keeper.

* * *

><p><strong>So I know basically no one likes Peter (myself included), but I think this letter had to be in here.<strong>

**Oh, and if anyone wants to give out ideas, I'm all for it.**

**please review! **


	8. Keeping Sane

**Longer A/N on the bottom.**

**This is from Sirius to Remus, maybe a couple weeks after James and Lily die. It's got two curse words in it, so beware of those. **

* * *

><p><em>Moony,<em>

_Telling Snape how to get into the Shrieking Shack our fifth year is the second biggest regret of my life. I was angry and upset when I told him, and I thought of it like any other prank we had pulled: harmless and humorous. I wasn't thinking of how much trouble it could get you in, or that he could actually be killed. I wasn't thinking at all, really. _

_I know how angry you, Prongs, and…__he__ were. None of you spoke to me for weeks. Which I deserved. _

_The real reason that I regret it, though, is that right now you're probably looking back and thinking that I proved I can murder at the age of fifteen. And that's why you have no problem believing I killed James and Lily. I'm the reason they're dead, but I'm not a murderer, nor did I betray them. That was Peter. It was always Peter._

_I don't know how we didn't figure it out. I mean, he turned into a RAT, for Merlin's sake! _

_Trusting Peter, befriending Peter, but most importantly, secretly switching Secret-Keepers, BECAUSE I trusted Peter, BECAUSE I was friends with Peter, is my biggest regret._

_So while little Peter is off hiding, probably trying to bring back his 'master', I'm sitting here in Azkaban. The Dementors are surrounding me, every day, all day, and that's why I keep thinking of you, and the 'joke' I pulled on Snape. It's the reason I'm here. I could blame it on Voldemort, I could blame it on Peter, and I could blame it on Prongs for being too damn trustworthy! But really, it all comes down to me. If you had known there wasn't a possibility of me being a murderer, you would have said something. You would have done something. You wouldn't have come to see me a few days after my life sentencing just to say, "I always knew you were a Black at heart." You would never have said that if I never almost killed Snivellus. _

_I keep thinking of your betrayed face, and James's angry one, and even Peter's scared—yet defiant—expression when the four of us were together for the first time after the incident. It haunts me all the time. It never leaves._

_You'll never get this, Moony. You'll never get it because I don't have any paper to write this on, nor would I get to send it. I doubt you would even open a letter from me; you'd probably just burn it. I won't get to tell you that I can't sleep for more than three hours at a time, because I'm constantly awakened by the memory of finding James and Lily's dead bodies. I don't get to tell you how important you are to me, or that I love you and James: My real brothers. _

_I don't even know if I ever told you two. We're blokes, so we don't do that sort of thing. Sometimes, though, when I'm Padfoot, and I can think of happy thoughts, I think of that prank we pulled our first day of school seventh year. You know the one. The one that involved paint-filled balloons, Veritaserum, invisible Muggle Whoopee Cushions, and a bag full of feathers that stretched across the roof of the Great Hall. Man, I bet we went down in history for that one... Anyway, sometimes I'll remember how we stood outside the Great Hall and laughed and clutched our sides and each other, trying to remain upright. Prongs had said, "We. Are. The. Best." _

_And then you had to get all solemn and say, "You do realize we'll probably get two months of detention for this, right?" _

_Peter had shrugged and said, "It was worth it," then started laughing again._

_Prongs nodded in agreement and said, "Most definitely. Did you see Slughorn's face with all the purple paint and feathers? Priceless." We looked back into the Great Hall to see Sluggy still covered in the stuff. We laughed harder. "I don't know what I'd do without you guys," Prongs had sighed while sliding down the wall onto the floor._

"_Die, probably," I replied. We started laughing even more, although I don't think any of us knew why. _

_That's what I feel like doing, Moony: Dying. All I do is sit here and think about what I would say and who I would say it to if I could. I think about Prongs and Lily, dead, with their bodies buried in the ground. I think about Harry, where he is and if he's okay. I think about Peter, and how clear it is now that it was always him. Out of the four of us, he was obviously the one who'd betray the others. He was weak, spineless, cowardly. Not to you, though. It's not obvious to you. It's me. Everyone thinks it's me. I don't blame them. It's my entire fault. My entire fault, Remus._

_I hope you took my money. In my will, I left all my money to you and Peter. Prongs had enough, but I did leave my motorcycle to him. Sorry, but you never really liked it. I think it's still with Hagrid, since I gave it to him that night. Peter's said to be dead, so he's not getting my money. Hopefully they don't send it to his mum either. That means everything's yours. I bet you don't take it, though. You wouldn't. I know you wouldn't. You didn't like charity back in school from a friend; you certainly wouldn't like it now from a murderer. _

_I look back on our years in Hogwarts for comfort. I think about our monthly adventures, and how we ruled the school with our jokes and talent. I wish we never let that rat in with us. _

_Really, I don't care if everyone thinks I'm guilty. They can rot in hell, the ones who threw me in here without a trial. I just want you to know. You have to know the truth. You have to know there's still a true Marauder out there. I'll get out of here one day, Moony. I solemnly swear that I'll get out of this Godforsaken place and tell you the truth._

_Besides, weren't you the one who first came up with the saying: "A true Marauder can do anything and get away with it"? _

_Sirius_

The skinny and dirty prisoner didn't have paper, and he didn't have a quill. He had nothing to write with, nor anything to write on. Sirius Black was stuck in a small jail cell with nothing but the walls, the scraps of clothes on his back, and his thoughts. The thoughts he wished he wouldn't have.

When Sirius needed somewhere to escape to, he'd pretend to be writing a letter. In school, he always said letters were for weenies, but now they're one of the only things that keep him relatively sane in Azkaban.

Mostly they're letters to Remus Lupin and James and Lily Potter. Sometimes he'll think up a letter to Peter Pettigrew, the real reason James and Lily are dead, but those letters don't last long. Usually, he'll just think something along the lines of:

_Dear Peter,_

_Fuck you, you bastard._

_I'll kill you one day, just like I meant to._

_Sirius_

The ones to Peter weren't anything terribly exciting, because all Sirius wanted to do was punch and kick and curse the traitor.

"He'll be proud of what I did! You wait, he'll be back again! The Dark Lord will rise again, and my Master will honor me above the rest!" a voice shouted out.

Sirius leaned forward slightly, looking through the bars of his cell with a bored expression to see who was coming in. More and more Death Eaters had been showing up lately since the fall of Voldemort. The voice sounded like it belonged to a woman, and a crazy woman at that. Luckily, Sirius had had no Dementors near him for a while, so he was able to think clearer and register what was going on around him.

A moment later, a woman with wild, dark hair was being led through the prison past Sirius's cell with Dementors around her. Understanding emerged on her face when she reached the cell of Sirius Black and saw the long black haired man and a gaunt face with his bones poking through his skin.

"Well if it isn't my blood-traitor cousin," the woman sneered. "When we get out of here, we can kill your filthy werewolf friend as well, if you want, just like how you killed the disgusting Potter and Pettigrew. I'm surprised you had it in you, cousin," she continued, oblivious to the rising anger and hatred in Sirius, "but either way, the world's better off without those disgusting friends of yours—"

Whatever she was going to say next was unbeknownst to Sirius. He had heard enough. Until then, he had been numb, cold, and practically dead. After hearing Bellatrix Lestrange speak to him like that, speak about his friends like that, something in him snapped. He wanted nothing more than to strangle her.

Sirius lunged at her, throwing his arms through the bars. He was skinny enough that his whole arm could fit through, whereas before he could probably only get half an arm through.

It wasn't enough, though. He couldn't grab the woman he so passionately hated. Bellatrix saw the fury in her cousin's eyes, and continued her deranged laughter.

"Aww, did I stwike a nerve with wittle baby Siweeus?" she mocked in a baby voice. Sirius tried to push his arm further out, but it wouldn't go any closer to Bellatrix.

She laughed again, and started to walk away with the Dementors. Sirius really hoped she wouldn't survive with the foul, hooded creatures around. He had heard what she had done to Frank and Alice Longbottom, who had a son not even two yet. Their son was practically orphaned, just like Harry.

Sirius felt numb again. Harry, his godson, was growing up thinking his godfather was a murderer and the reason his parents were dead.

Sirius felt a sudden but familiar cold and hopelessness wash over him. He looked up to see more Dementors outside his cell. He started to have flashes of the very worst of his memories.

His parents threatening to disown him if he didn't leave his friends and agree to join Voldemort…Sirius running through the streets in the rain, vowing to never return to Grimmauld Place…Remus, Peter, and James furious with him for the joke on Snivellus…Sirius's brother, Regulus, joining up with the Death Eaters, and Sirius having to find out on an Order mission…Marlene McKinnon and the Prewett brothers being killed…The worry and dread he felt that night after finding Peter's flat empty …The horror at seeing the Potter's exploded house.

Sirius still remembers the feeling of seeing his best mate on the floor, dead. Sirius had taken one look at James and known. James had that determination in his dead eyes, a determination that told Sirius he had tried to stop Voldemort for his wife and son. At first, Sirius had shaken James and yelled at him to wake up. But upon realizing it wasn't a trick, Sirius had held his brother and cried. He had cried, and cried, and cried. The only person who understood him, the only one who truly accepted him, was gone. James would never again tell Sirius when he was being a stubborn berk, and he would never be there to go get pissed with after an Order death. Sirius would never again get to have James right next to him during their Order missions, knowing that whatever happened, James would be there to help him…

Sirius was going to die there. He was going to die and there was no way out. It wasn't too bad though, because at least if he died, he would be able to find out if he was good enough to go the same place his best mate had gone…If not, then at least he would know what kind of person he really was…

It all became too much for Sirius. He scrunched his eyes, felt his bones and muscles tightening, and then he was a dog with mangy black fur. He was no longer Sirius Black; he was Padfoot.

The memories weren't as clear in his dog mind, as he was able to think about things besides the horrors of his past, but it wasn't good enough. He didn't want to think about any of it at all.

_Prongs,_

_I think our first prank was during Transfiguration class. McGonagall kept yelling at us saying we acted like a bunch of parrots in her class and she wouldn't have it. But then you got the brilliant idea of…_

* * *

><p><strong>This is, by far, the longest chapter yet!<strong>

**I'm not too sure if I captured Sirius correctly in this, but lemme know what you think. Also, thanks to all of those that have reviewed, favorited, and story alerted! This story now has twice the number of reviews as chapters. It could be better, but I'm happy with what I have. :)**

**Up Next: An old professor contemplates a difficult decision...**


	9. Not Caring

**This chapter is thanks to Analie Janes, who suggested a Petunia- Lily letter! Much thanks to Toasted Neko, Analie Janes, and El Leon Y La Oveja, who are becoming regular reviewers! This is set on Halloween of 1987. **

* * *

><p><em>Dear Lily,<em>

_It's Halloween. That means it's been six years since you and that Potter man died. Tomorrow will be the beginning of the seventh year I've taken in Harry._

_I didn't plan to hate him, you know. When you told me that there might be a chance of you and your family dying, I really did care, Lily. I wish I had told you; I wish I didn't pretend that the idea of the last of my family leaving me didn't scare me half to death. It did. The moment I saw Harry on my doorstep, I knew. I knew what had happened and what I needed to do. I hadn't seen him in person before, but when I opened up the door, he was awake and crying. I saw the bright green eyes on his face. The same green eyes you had, the same green eyes Mummy had. I didn't really want Harry, but I wasn't going to throw him out on the streets. I wasn't going to force him to grow up in a cupboard under the stairs, and I certainly wasn't going to lie to him, originally. I probably wouldn't have told him all about you and Potter, or Hogwarts and being a wizard. I wouldn't have lied, though. But I did. I did, Lily._

_Vernon had known about you and your world for a while. I told him about it before our wedding, you remember. He didn't want anything to do with it, just like I told him I didn't. And I didn't. I didn't want anything to do with your freaky school and crazy shops and odd friends. Not after you left me like that. Not after you left me to go learn magic tricks._

_But when Harry arrived, the first thing out of Vernon's mouth (well, the first comprehensible, non-vulgar thing out of his mouth) was that Harry should never know the truth. We'll squash it out of him, he said. So that's what we did, Lily. That's what we're doing._

_I remember when Harry was four years old, about, he asked where his mum and dad were. I didn't know what to say, Lils. A part of me just wanted to say, "A bad man killed them." I don't know why. I had never wanted to tell Harry the truth before. Vernon beat me to it, though, and gruffly said, "They're dead." And I chimed in and said, "There was a car accident. Now no more questions." Because it's easier that way, Lily. It's easier to be angry and pretend you don't exist than to realize that I was wrong to call you a freak and that I really do miss you._

_Because I do, Lily. If you were still alive, I probably would only send you the occasional birthday and Christmas gift, and that would be the extent of our relationship. But now I can see that I didn't want that, and that I was angry, and jealous, and spiteful._

_But it's too late for me to change. Vernon's right; it's better to keep Harry normal. He doesn't need any of that magic in him. The boy shouldn't go to school and wave a stick and die like you, and he should be separated from all the weirdos you told us about. The boy should just have a regular life and eventually grow up to leave our house and live his own life._

_I just don't want you to think I don't care at all, Lily._

_Petunia_

"What are you writing, dear?" Vernon Dursley asked as his beefy hands placed his briefcase on the table next to his wife, who had just signed a letter with a flourish of her pen.

Petunia froze. Dare she tell her husband? Vernon knew more about her than anyone else in the world, but he didn't know everything. He didn't know that she had written to the headmaster of Hogwarts, asking to go, nor that she had gone down to Spinner's End the summer when she was eighteen, demanding to know why her sister spent all her time in her room, crying or writing letters. The blonde mother never told a soul that when the lanky, greasy-haired boy said he had no idea, and if he did he wouldn't tell a "filthy Muggle" like her, she had slapped him across the face and marched home.

No, she decided. She would not tell her husband who she was writing to. It was silly to write a letter to her dead little sister anyway. Petunia Dursley had worked so hard on separating herself from the freaks in her sister's world, and she was not about to ruin it in a moment of weakness.

"Oh, nothing, just a list of the groceries and things I need to pick up," Petunia tried to casually say.

"Did you mark down the ingredients for your lemon meringue pie?"

"Yes, dear," sighed Petunia.

"Good, good," said Vernon while clapping his hands together. "And where is my little tyke today, eh?"

As if on cue, Petunia and Vernon's son, Dudley, came running into the room in a cowboy costume with the vest far too small on his chubby body, though Petunia had ordered the largest child's size. Nevertheless, he was the cutest boy she had ever seen.

"Bang! Bang!" shouted Dudley, pointing his gun at his father.

Vernon chuckled and turned his back towards Petunia, facing his son.

Petunia hastily took the letter, crumpled it up, and rushed to the rubbish bin to throw the paper away. Her blue eyes darted to the side, her horse-like face tense as she made sure her husband had not seen a thing. He didn't.

The letter was completely pointless. What was she going to do with it, anyway? Save it? Not bloody likely. At first, she had thought about visiting her sister and brother-in-law's grave, but she had only been there once and she couldn't remember how to get there again.

And it's not like she really cared about her sister or her sister's husband.

* * *

><p><strong>To the person who favorited this story, story alerted, author alerted, AND favorite authored...you know who you are, and you know what I'm going to say. ;P<strong>

**Review please!**


	10. The Lonely Werewolf

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! This is from Lupin to Harry, on Harry's tenth birthday. **

* * *

><p><em>Dear Harry, <em>

_I don't know if your aunt and uncle have told you about me since (from what your dad had told me) they aren't very fond of wizards, but my name is Remus Lupin. I went to school with your mother and father, and the three of us were very good friends as we were all in the same year in Gryffindor House. I still miss them to this day._

_I'm sorry I haven't contacted you sooner, but I wasn't too sure if you had grown up knowing about your parents, or if your aunt and uncle decided to tell you when you are old enough. I assume you know about them and what had happened by now, which is why I'm writing to you. Also, because it is your birthday! Happy tenth birthday, Harry!_

_You probably receive plenty of nonwizarding gifts, so I'm giving you a book about our world. Your dad wasn't much of a reader, but __Quidditch Through the Ages__ was practically worn to pieces by the end of our seventh year from him reading it so much. (Plus, I thought the Dursleys couldn't get too angry with a book.)_

_Your dad was on the Quidditch team, you know. He was quite good; even captain his seventh year. Are you going to try out for Quidditch when you arrive at Hogwarts? Blimey, that's not too far away, is it?_

_I hope you have a good birthday, Harry. Agrippa (my owl) will stay until you compose a reply, if you wish to. Again, I'm sorry I hadn't written sooner, but things are a bit rough in the wizarding world. Not for everyone, of course, just_

The defeated and ill looking man crumbled up the paper and threw it onto the dusty floor of his one-roomed apartment. The letter landed on top of a Daily Prophet page, with the main article reading: "Ministry Officials Fight for Werewolf Separation."

Remus knew that writing to Harry wouldn't bring James and Lily back, make Sirius any less of a murderer, or erase the fact that Peter had been blown up by his ex-best friend. It would not give him a job, a wife, or a bright future. The only thing that could really happen was it would give the lonely man someone to talk to; something to think about; a friend.

But why would a young, innocent boy want to talk to and befriend a werewolf?

So the letter stayed on the floor.

* * *

><p><strong>So if it seems like Lupin is making excuses, good. He is. This isn't my favorite but...I think Lupin would have TRIED to contacted Harry at least ONCE. Please review!<strong>

**Next: A certain Weasley brings out the quill and parchment...**


	11. Soup of Love

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed last time! **

**This is from Ginny Weasley to Harry Potter, after Harry's second year (the summer of 1993).**

* * *

><p><em>Dear Harry Potter, <em>

_Thank you for saving me in the Chamber of Secrets a couple weeks ago. It was very brave of you to go down there with Ron to rescue me. _

_I'm so sorry that I caused all that trouble for you. I hope you aren't angry at me for all the foolish things I did by listening to my diary._

_Sincerely, _

_Ginny Weasley_

"Whatcha' writing, Ginny?" asked Ron, one of the girl's older brothers.

"Nothing," mumbled Ginny. Her face turned a deep red and she hid the note under the bowl of soup she was eating for lunch.

Ron did not miss the distinct change in her posture and facial expression, and groaned. "You're not writing to Harry again, are you? You've written him about one hundred letters!"

"I didn't send him any!" snapped Ginny. Luckily, Ron was the only one who knew she had written numerous letters to Harry. She suspected Percy found a few of hers, but he wouldn't make fun of Ginny for it. He would consider it "trivial and rude."

"Doesn't matter," replied Ron. "Honestly, you'll embarrass him if you write him all those love letters."

Ginny felt her anger soar through the roof. They were _not_ love letters! "Besides," continued the gangly boy, "he might get in trouble if he gets lots of owls, what with his aunt and uncle not liking owls and stuff. Would you really want him to get into more trouble?" He stared at her. Ginny deflated, just a bit.

"Plus," Ron chuckled, "you already wrote him that _lovely_ poem. 'Eyes like a fresh pickled toad,'" he laughed a bit more now, "_That_ was funny…"

"ARGH!"

Ron stood in the middle of his kitchen, his face bright red, with chicken soup in his hair and on his clothes. Ginny had dumped her soup on Ron.

"GINNY!" Ron gazed at her with his mouth open. She defiantly stared back at him. Suddenly, Fred and George, Ginny's older twin brothers, entered the room. Upon seeing Ron, they began to roar with laughter.

"Aw, did little Ginny get the better of Ron, _again_?" asked Fred.

"Shut it," muttered Ron, who was attempting to get a cold cloth and wipe off the burning liquid.

"You better watch it when she learns some real spells, Ron," said George. "She'll really be able to embarrass us all."

Ginny felt her chest swell in pride, but tried not to show it. She picked her note up off the table and then stomped up the steps to her room. She decided not to send the note to Harry. The last thing she wanted was to get Harry into more trouble, or to have him think she was even more of a little girl with a crush.

Ron didn't understand, though. He had absolutely no idea how Ginny felt towards the black-haired boy that had saved her life. None at all.

* * *

><p><strong>Ta-da! Chapter 11: Complete! <strong>

**I tried to capture Ginny's school girl crush and her wanting to impress Harry, and her temper. Also, Ron and his lack of tact.**

**Pass or fail?**

**UP NEXT: Our favorite Azkaban prisoner watches a Quidditch game, and MUST report the details to a friend...**


	12. Back to the Rat

**Thanks to: Adrienne Valentine, NeverBeenDarkMarked, Analie Janes, and Absidoodle for reviewing! Reviewes=love. **

**This "letter" is from Sirius Black to James Potter, around Mayish in 1994.**

**(P.S. This is NOT slash!)**

* * *

><p><em>Prongs,<em>

_Remember that time when we were in Filch's office after the 'Filthy Fourth Floor' prank? (Charming the suits of armor to attempt to shag one another and/or shout curse words was genius, by the way.) Filch was threatening us with detention and disembowelment (the usual) when Moony and…Peter set off some Dungbombs so we could sneak away. As soon as we had successfully escaped to another floor, Moony had shaken his head and said, "Honestly, if you two don't straighten out one of these days, you'll end up in jail!" _

_We looked at each other and paused; the idea had never occurred to us before. "At least I know I'll have Sirius sitting right there next to me!" you declared after a moment. _

"_You bet your arse, I would be!" I replied, thumping you on the back. Moony rolled his eyes, but a smile was creeping up on his face. __He__ laughed and looked back and forth between the two of us. "Unless Prongs went to jail for stalking Evans. Because then he'd be on his own trying to explain __that__ to the Dementors…" Peter laughed again, and even Moony joined in this time, although he tried to hide it._

"_You little wanker!" you said._

_I can't remember what happened next. I do remember your face being an awful shade of red, though._

_But you know what? I'm glad as hell that you never ended up there. It's awful. Absolutely awful. I don't know how I managed, and that was with my already messed up self. I hope you're somewhere good now; somewhere with Lily, your mum and dad, her parents, Marlene, Fabian and Gideon and everyone else who died. Somewhere with a Quidditch pitch, too._

_Speaking of Quidditch, I saw Harry fly again today. He's so good, Prongs. I'm pretty sure it was the game for the cup: Gryffindor vs. Slytherin. The Slytherins are still cheating gits. The Gryffindors are still the best. _

_He flies as well as you, Prongs. He's a Seeker, so he didn't do the same thing as you during the game (obviously), but it was almost exactly the same as one of our games in school. He has the messy black hair, the glasses, and the thin, scrawny body. Kidding. _

_It was almost too much at one point, so I had to look into the stands, and you know what I saw? There was a Gryffindor girl—a redhead—cheering for Harry. For a second, I thought it was Lily in the stands cheering for you._

_Harry won. He caught the Snitch in this incredible dive. It was amazing, I tell you. _

_You would have been so proud, Prongs. I know I was. I wish I could tell him. More than anything I want to tell him that. I almost feel insane enough to just go up to the castle; march into the Gryffindor Common Room, where they're probably celebrating with one hell of a party (remember those parties?); give Harry a hug; tell him how proud of him I am; and then tell him all about you, and Lily, and me, and our days at school._

_But I can't. I can't do that because I'm a "mass-murderer". I can't do it because I'm not welcome into Harry's life, and I don't even know if he knows I'm his godfather. _

_Most importantly, I can't do it because I'll get a Kiss from the Dementors as soon as someone sees me. And then I won't get a chance to expose Peter._

_Funny how it all comes back to the rat. _

_Padfoot_

A shaggy, black dog sat on the outskirts of the Forbidden Forrest with his head resting on his paws. The dog was hungry, as anyone could tell due to the bones poking through his skin and fur, but he didn't feel like eating.

The dog was actually a man named Sirius Black—a man who felt as if he had lost everything in the world. He was a man desperate to get it all back, and a man with a determination so great it could fill the whole castle he longingly stared at.

The moon hung just over one of the turrets of the castle. It was a little sliver, as it had been full moon only days ago.

Sirius, or Padfoot when he was a dog, thought of a man named Remus Lupin. He was also a man who felt as if he had also lost everything in the world.

Sirius had first seen Remus after his escape about eight or nine months ago. Remus was making his way to Hagrid's house. (The Marauders had always been fond of Hagrid.) When Sirius had seen Remus walking, he hadn't been sure it was his old friend. Sirius was sure that his brain was addled from either the trauma, the Dementors, the lack of food, the odd creatures for food, or all of the above. If anything, the dog was so deep into the forest, that the things he could see through the branches weren't very clear.

But once he realized for sure it was Remus, he almost died of shock right then and there. After about two milliseconds of recovery, the Animagus could feel his paws begging to run towards the man he had not seen in years.

Sirius knew he couldn't, of course. It was broad daylight; he couldn't show himself.

So Sirius had gone to the Shrieking Shack on the full moon. He had watched the moon every night and he finally hid in the Shack a few hours before the transformation would occur. Sirius had skillfully hid, just in case Madame Pomfrey had come in as well—if she still worked there.

His excitement couldn't be contained. Remus always showed up about thirty minutes early, which would be enough time for Sirius to explain the truth, and all would be forgiven. Remus would help expose Peter, and Sirius would be freed. But until then, Sirius would become Padfoot, helping Remus during his 'time of the month', just like old times.

Sirius had sat and waited. He had waited and waited. He waited until he knew it wasn't his impatience, but rather that Remus wasn't coming. Sirius hadn't known whether to feel relieved or disappointed. Relief had come at the prospect that Remus might no longer transform into a werewolf. Disappointment came at the reminder that another night would pass where Remus thought Sirius was guilty.

Sirius hadn't even known if he would get another opportunity to prove himself to his only living friend.

Now, Sirius looked up at the moon above the castle. He still didn't know if he would get another opportunity.

If he killed Peter, though, he would be free. They would all know the truth. _Remus_ would know the truth. Sirius wouldn't have to hide out as a dog or write letters in his mind, and Remus wouldn't have to wear patched robes from years ago. They would no longer be alone, but they could be a pair of happy and carefree friends, just like in their school days.

If only Sirius could get to the rat, everything would be right again.

Yes, it all came back to Peter.

* * *

><p><strong>So I was going to write this and have it just be Sirius to James during Harry's Quidditch match. And then I was going to stick with the letter and then just have Sirius think of Remus, the end. BUT THEN I changed it all. It doesn't sound too slash-y, does it? Cause really, in my stories, they're just best friends. And I always thought it was interesting how the other thought they were all alone and stuff, but they weren't! And then best friends were reunited again! :)<strong>

**IMPORTANT: Next letter is from Ron to Hermione their fourth year. Should it be BEFORE the Yule Ball (Ron attempting to ask Hermione), or should it be AFTER the ball (Ron attempts to apologize/figure out if he likes Hermione, AND Krum bashing)? Let me know if you care which one in a review! Or I might put up a poll...**

**Reviews complete me! Suggestions are welcome!**

**(Goodness, I wonder if anyone read any of that...)**


	13. Looking Like an Idiot

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed!**

**This is from Ron to Hermione in their fourth year, a little while after the Yule Ball.**

* * *

><p><em>Hermione,<em>

_Bloody hell, I don't know how to do this._

_Okay, I'll just start from the beginning._

_Right, I'm sorry for getting cross with you at the Yule Ball. It was just, you know, I didn't have a date and you did, and I was angry that you were with Krum._

_Honestly, Hermione, Krum? It's a bit obvious that he just wants to spy on Harry. He doesn't talk to anyone else in this whole school, and then he asks his biggest competitor's best friend to a ball? It's a bit odd if you ask me. If you just tell Krum you don't want to see him anymore, then everything can go back to normal before the Yule Ball._

_About what you said in the Common Room…I do wish that I had asked you to the ball rather than Padma. Not as a last resort either, but because we would have had fun together, like we always do. As mates. Or maybe, perhaps, more than mates…or not. Definitely not. We should've just gone as mates and had a good time. _

_As mates._

_Also, I didn't get a chance to tell you this, but you looked very…nice at the ball. Very, very nice._

_I really am sorry I got you angry that night. But really, with a date like Krum, it was kind of expected._

_Anyway, when you tell Krum you don't want to talk to him anymore, tell me._

_Ron_

Ron Weasley hadn't known whether to give the letter to Hermione, send it to her through one of the school owls, or leave it in her bag or something like that. He was absently roaming the halls, waiting for inspiration on what to do to strike down on him. Nothing of the sort happened.

He hadn't really had an idea where he was walking to, though. He was just walking. His feet, on the other hand, seemed to have another idea. One minute Ron was walking around the seventh floor, trying to decide what to do, and the next he was standing in the library.

Just as Ron was about to turn out of the library, he heard Hermione's laugh. He could probably pick it out from miles away; he was so used to it. As soon as Ron heard Hermione laughing, he knew it was a good sign.

_Great_, he thought, _now she's in a good mood. She's probably with…Hang on. Who is she with? _

Harry was trying to work out his egg clue, Ron was there, and Hermione really isn't friends with anyone else. It could be Ginny…

No, Ron just saw Ginny in the Common Room studying.

Who _was_ Hermione with?

Ron heard her laugh again, and started heading towards the sound in the back of the library. He turned around a corner, and felt as if he ran into a brick wall.

There was Hermione, _his_ Hermione, sitting at a table, with Krum. Viktor Krum, the great Quidditch player, was the one who was making Hermione laugh like that.

At first, all Ron felt was anger. And then, after he turned back around the corner, a wave of embarrassment rushed over him.

Of course. Why was it a surprise that Hermione wouldn't like him? All he was was Harry Potter's sidekick, the sixth Weasley son, and the average one in class. He was practically nothing compared to Krum.

Ron looked back down at the letter in his hand, and reread it.

_I practically told Hermione everything I feel!_ he thought. _I basically just admitted that I liked her. And if I give it to her and tell her I like her, I'll look like an idiot!_

He started ripping it to pieces, and then stared at them in his hand, wondering what to do with it. He looked at the books on the shelves around him. _Magical Water Plants of the Mediterranean_ seemed like a boring enough book that no one but possibly Neville would open.

Ron pulled the thick book off the shelf, opened it to a random page, and dumped the pieces of parchment between the pages on gillyweed and giminskberries. He didn't want the embarrassing pieces of paper with him any longer.

Ron left the library. As he was walking out of the door, he heard Hermione's laugh again and Madame Pince shushing her.

At that moment, Ron decided to just pretend the things he had been feeling for Hermione Granger over the past few days/weeks/months/whatever didn't happen. Maybe then things could go back to normal.

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know what you think in a review!<strong>


	14. Making You Proud

**Yay! I'm super excited about this chapter! It's very different than any of the other ones I've done. Also, it's about Neville, and who doesn't love Neville?**

**As always, special thanks to Analie Janes, NeverBeenDarkMarked, Absidoodle, and El Leon Y La Oveja for reviewing!**

**This takes place in the Department of Mysteries in 1996, Harry and Neville's fifth year. **

* * *

><p><em>Dear Mum and Dad,<em>

_She escaped. Bellatrix Lestrange escaped from Azkaban._

_I'll get her, Mum and Dad. I'll do anything I can to get her and her fellow murderers and torturers. _

_I haven't even told Gran about Dumbledore's Army, but it's amazing. I've learned more stuff from Harry in these meetings than I have all my Defense classes combined (except maybe the ones with Professor Lupin). I'm not very good, but I'm getting better. I'll make you proud, Mum and Dad._

_Gran always tells me how you two were great Aurors. I don't think I want to be an Auror, but I want to do this. I want to get rid of these Death Eaters and…Voldemort._

_I don't say his name out loud. I say You-Know-Who or He-Who-must-Not-Be-Named. I bet you said his name, Dad. You were probably brave like that, since you fought him and all. You too, Mum._

_I'm going to work extra hard in the D.A. meetings now, for you. I'll do something real, show them all that I'm worthy of being in Gryffindor._

_I'll prove that I'm the son of Frank and Alice Longbottom, two of the greatest Aurors the Ministry has ever seen. I promise._

_Love,_

_Neville _

"Longbottom? Why, I have had the pleasure of meeting your parents, boy…" said the wild-looking woman, a twisted smiling spreading across her face. She could've been beautiful, Neville supposed, with her shiny hair and heavy-lidded eyes, but her face had evil etched into every bit of it.

"I DOE YOU HAB!" Neville shouted. His nose was bleeding, his heart was pounding, and he was in some room in the Department of Mysteries. Fury surged through Neville's body like he had never felt before. He wanted nothing more than to Stun Bellatrix Lestrange, to punch her, hurt her, stop her. Neville thrashed wildly against the Death Eater holding him back.

Another Death Eater shouted something, but Neville had no idea what he said.

"No, no, no," drawled Bellatrix. Her eyes started glowing with exhilaration as she looked from Neville to Harry, and back again. "No, let's see how long Longbottom lasts before he cracks like his parents…" Neville felt his insides turn to ice. She—she was going to torture him? "Unless Potter wants to give us the prophecy—"

All of a sudden, Neville heard a voice. It was a man's voice, and it sounded like it was coming from behind him, but Neville knew it was inside his head. "Don't let them get it, Neville," said the voice that the boy inexplicably knew to be his father.

Neville started thrashing more and more. His parents wouldn't be stopped by someone holding them back. "DON'D GIB ID DO DEM! DON'D GIB ID DO DEM, HARRY!"

Bellatrix had moved forward, her wand raised and pointing at Neville. _"Crucio!"_

Every bit of Neville hurt. Being hit by the cruciatus curse was worse than he could have imagined, and he had imagined it before. When he had been little, he had imagined what could have possibly caused his parents to become the way they were.

Then, as quickly as it had started, it stopped, and he collapsed to the floor. Neville's throat was sore, and he realized he had been screaming the whole time.

"That was just a taster! Now, Potter, either give us the prophecy, or watch your little friend die the hard way!" Bellatrix screamed.

Neville wanted to tell Harry not to do it, that as long as Harry and the others escaped, it would be okay, but nothing came out of his mouth. Everything felt numb to Neville. He stared at the floor, trying to control his breathing and resist the urge to cry.

It was silent for some time, and Neville feared the worst. All of a sudden, two doors flew open and the sound of people rushing into the room reached Neville's ears. He looked up. He saw Professor Lupin, Professor Moody, an Auror he had seen in the Ministry, an unfamiliar woman, and what looked like Sirius Black.

It was madness. The Death Eater's started dueling the new arrivals, and Neville took that as his chance to slowly crawl away.

"Are you all right?" asked Harry as a jet of light flew over their heads.

"Yes," said Neville, trying to ignore the ache in his body.

"And Ron?" Harry sounded scared.

"I dink he's all right—he was still fighding the brain when I left—"

Neville didn't get to finish comforting Harry, though, because the stone underneath them blew up and the fifteen year old boys were forced to dash away.

The slightly pudgier boy looked up and tried to make sense of what was going on. He saw people running, wands shooting curses…and a man choking Harry and grabbing for the prophecy.

Something seemed to pump through Neville's veins. He didn't know if it was fear, anger, or adrenaline.

At that very moment, everything seemed to slow down. All Neville could remember was a letter he had written to his parents the night after the announcement of the escaped Azkaban prisoners. He had hid himself in his bed that night, the hangings covering him from his roommates' pitying gazes.

Once he was sure everyone had fallen asleep, he got out a piece of parchment and a quill, and started writing away. He had meant everything he had said; he had worked harder in the D.A. and he was going to do something to stop the Death Eaters. But he had never sent the letter. It wasn't like Neville's parents could read the letter, anyway. And if they could read, they would have no idea what Neville was talking about.

He had seen the sympathetic looks on the Healers plenty of times, especially as a young boy. He would bring in pictures he drew of lions and castles for his parents, and the Healers would attempt to show his mum and dad, but they never really understood. Thus, Neville got "the look".

Neville didn't want those looks now, he was too old, and so he kept the letter. He put it under his pillow, and he'd pull it out and read it occasionally. Every time he read it he was charged with a new level of determination.

As he stood there watching the Death Eater press his fingers into Harry's throat, Neville remembered the letter, and it was just like whenever he read it back in the castle: He was fueled with a desire to make his parents proud.

Neville lunged. He hadn't planned to do it, but he did. The second he jumped, he could've sworn he heard a feminine voice say, "A Gryffindor and Auror's nerve, for sure."

Neville dived on top of the man and, purely by luck, the wand that was in his hand thrust through the eye hole of the Death Eater's mask. The man screamed in pain and released Harry.

"_Stupefy!"_ roared Harry. The man was flung backwards unconscious. Harry turned back to Neville and said, "Thanks!"

The two boys had to dodge to the side as a pair of adults passed by them savagely dueling, but in that second, Neville felt that his parents were proud of him.

And he would do any and everything it would take to keep them proud.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? I hope I didn't make Neville seem like a lunatic with the voices, but it was more like his subconscious telling him that his parents would be proud of him. :') I really do like Neville.<strong>

**Oh, and it's different because it's actually in HP series, and not something made up. Did I do it justice? I did stop before Neville got kind of lame by getting hit with the dancing spell. Oh, well.**


	15. Knowing You

**First off, I'm sorry it's so late! There's no excuse, I was just...yeah.**

**Secondly, thanks to yellow 14, El Leon Y La Oveja, Analie Jones, and Toasted Neko for reviewing! Each and every one makes me smile. :)**

**Thirdly, DID YOU GUYS SEE THE NEW HP TRAILER? I saw it, watched it about six times, wiped my lone tear off my face, and then sat down to write some Harry Potter fanfiction! I'm in a good writing mood at the moment, so I just may post another chapter tonight or tomorrow morning. The more reviews, the sooner. You've been warned. ;)**

**And nowwwww...**

**This takes place in Harry, Ron, and Hermione's sixth year. It is just before the Christmas holidays. And, of course, it is a letter from Hermione to Ron.**

* * *

><p><em>Dear Ron,<em>

_Professor Slughorn is having a Christmas party, and I was wondering if you would like to go with me._

_Harry and Ginny would be there as well, so it could be great fun. It's also a formal kind of party, so if you would come with me, you would be my date._

_Let me know if you want to go with me as soon as possible._

_Sincerely,_

_Hermione Granger_

Hermione looked at the note that she had found under her bed. She couldn't believe that she had actually intended to send it!

She didn't know what was worse: the way she had worded it, so formal and direct, or the fact that when she was writing it, deep down inside, she was dying for Ronald Weasley to say yes,

"Oh, and yesterday we found this new broom cupboard…"

Hermione's hand clenched as her grip tightened on the note. Her knuckles were turning white and the angry, jealous side of her was dying to listen to Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil's conversation about Ron. The practical side of her told her not to listen though, and that if she did, she would surely end up crying in front of her roommates.

Unsurprisingly, Hermione listened to her practical side.

She took out her Arithmancy book. She really should start her homework. There was no reason to listen to silly girls talk about silly cupboards that one of them had found with an even sillier boy. It was all ridiculous in Hermione's opinion.

Hermione's practical side seemed to be all of a sudden taking a vacation, because the next thing she heard was Lavender's voice saying, "Our relationship is going great. He even asked me to come visit him for the holidays. It could be fun, you know…staying in Won-Won's house with him…"

Her tone was suggestive and loud. At that moment, Lavender knew that Hermione was listening and she was rubbing it in Hermione's face.

The bushy-haired girl didn't know whether to vomit or scream. The thought of Lavender staying at Ron's house and hanging out with him and Harry made her feel sick to her knees.

What if Lavender went to the Burrow for the holidays and Ron discovered that he loved her? What if Harry thought Lavender was more fun and decided she would be his best friend alongside Ron? What if Ginny realized Lavender was more girly and knew more about blokes, so she dropped Hermione for the annoying blonde girl?

Perhaps the worst thought that crossed Hermione's mind: What if Mrs. Weasley would think that Lavender would make the perfect daughter-in-law, and then began making her Weasley sweaters?

Hermione could practically see Lavender prancing around the dormitory, bragging in her own homemade sweater.

Hermione had to hold back her fist—which had crumbled up her letter to Ron—from throwing it in Lavender's smug face.

She didn't need this. The brilliant young witch grabbed her bag and books and walked out of the room.

Once she reached the Common Room, a surprising sight met her eyes. Ron was sitting in one of the chairs in front of the fire he, she, and Harry often sat in. He wasn't with Harry though, and he obviously wasn't with Lavender. He was just staring into the fire, a serious expression upon his face.

Hermione felt all her anger, irritation, and sadness wash away. Who was she kidding? Her worries were absurd. Ron and Lavender were never supposed to be together. If she knew anything about the boy she grew up with, the one she continually lost chess games to, the one she argued and bantered with, the one who copied off of her homework, the one who made her laugh and cry, it was that he didn't belong with Lavender.

Ron belonged with…her. And she would make sure it happened, even if it was years from then.

But for now, Hermione was going to go to the library.

* * *

><p><strong>Throughout the series, we slowly see more and more of Hermione, but we never really see this side of her. Obviously she can be a bit angry and spiteful (Oppugno, anyone?) but I also think she seems like a worrier when it comes to the important stuff. <strong>

**How did I write her?**

**What did you think of the trailer?**

**How excited are you for the DH:2 premiere?**

**Leave a review and let me know. :) Criticism, compliments, and suggestions are all welcome!**

**P.S. And yes, Lavender was being a little liar!**


	16. Seeing Faces

**Whaaa? Another chapter? Yes, sir! That trailer really had me inspired. ;)**

**Mucho gracias to Analie Janes, the only one who reviewed the last chapter thus far. I expect everyone else to still read and comment on that one as well. Please! :)**

**This one was...difficult. And hard. And...Dumbledore. Yup.**

**This letter is written from Albus Dumbledore to his brother Aberforth. It's right after the Christmas break in Harry's sixth year, and the talking after part happens in Harry and Dumbledore's first meeting of the second term. **

* * *

><p><em>Dear Aberforth,<em>

_I know that we have not had a good relationship, but I still care deeply for you. You are, after all, still my brother, no matter what happens. _

_No one knows this, but I feel that you have the right to know: My time is limited. _

_You have probably seen or heard about my hand, but I cannot tell you how exactly my limb came to be this way. All I can tell you is that it was due to my own foolishness, to which I am sure you will have no trouble believing. Alas, like always, I must learn to suffer the consequences of my great mistakes._

_My death will be announced and, forgive my arrogance, but I expect you will read about it in the paper. I have an idea that it will say I was murdered, but do not be fooled, because it will not actually be a murder. It is all part of one of my plans that you have hated so much. I've tried to tell you a great many times, Aberforth, but you never seem to pay attention. I hope that now that you know I will soon be gone, onto another adventure, you will listen to me more clearly. _

_Every day I am reminded of the mistake I made as a young man. My age does not lessen the horribleness of my error, so do not think I am making excuses. I know that I have no one to blame but myself. I would take it back if I could, Aberforth. I would take it all back. I miss Arianna every day. Mum and Dad, as well. _

_I miss you, too. You will not want to be my friend again, and I understand. I just wanted you to know that when I die, I hope you will find it in you to forgive me, and that you won't think I didn't care for you. The thing that bothers me most about dying is that I will have to leave you for now before we got to fix things._

_With love,_

_Albus_

"He accused me of being 'Dumbledore's man through and through,'" Harry Potter said. Harry was standing in his Headmaster's office. He was quite an exceptional student, with a dark and dangerous past and an even more dark and dangerous future.

The student and his Headmaster were talking about a particularly unpleasant visit the young Mr. Potter had from the Minister of Magic over the holidays.

"How very rude of him," Albus Dumbledore said. It didn't really surprise him, though. Rufus Scrimgeour was a man who had a temper, often resulting in him saying impolite and brash things.

"I told him I was," the black haired boy solemnly said. He was staring at the man behind the desk with a most honest expression in his face.

Albus saw many faces flash before his eyes. First, he saw the young James Potter, who had always defended his friends, forever loyal and sincere. He then saw the girl James had pursued for many years, the lovely Lily Evans Potter. She was fierce and direct in her opinions, and she always cared for others.

And then, unrelated to Harry, Albus saw his brother, Aberforth Dumbledore. The elderly wizard doubted if Harry knew Aberforth, so it was a shock that Aberforth had come to his mind. But then Albus remembered the letter he had written only a week or two ago when he had felt weak and lonely over the holidays. He had written the letter to his brother revealing a secret that could never be revealed.

A fourth and final face was brought to Albus's great mind. It was the face of Severus Snape. Albus remembered the man and in doing so remembered his plan. Severus was risking everything for Albus's plan. Severus knew what it was like to experience loss and pain.

If Aberforth received that letter, everything would be ruined. They would find out that Severus was a spy, and nothing could work out the way it needed to for Harry to…

Harry. The bearded man looked at the young wizard who stood before him.

'Dumbledore's man through and through.'

Albus realized what this meant. This meant that if he loved Harry like a son, he would not send the letter. If he cared for Severus's life, he would not send the letter. If he wanted to make sure Voldemort could be stopped, he would not send the letter.

He would have to die without letting his brother know that his murder was planned, and that he will miss him very much.

Albus also thought of having to leave Harry, so faithful and young, and how Harry will eventually have to die as well for the greater good.

All the faces and thoughts and decisions went through Albus's brain in a couple seconds, but it was enough. Tears started to fill up in his clear, blue eyes, although they did not fall.

"I am touched, Harry," Albus said. And he was. He was very touched at Harry's words.

Albus put on a cheerful voice and made his voice sound light, but the whole rest of the lesson, his eyes kept flickering back to the folded up parchment on his desk.

He would have to get rid of it as soon as Harry left the room.

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it! Probably one of the top three hardest to write so far. Dumbledore is just...agh! He's mature, and smart, and thoughtful, and childish, and loving, and I totally love him but he's very difficult to write! So, once again, I applaud J.K. Rowling for her magnificent work. ;)<strong>

**Thoughts?**

**I already have the next one done. We get to see into Ron Weasley's mind just a little bit more...Guesses?**

**Criticisms?**

**Leave me a review! They complete me! :)**


	17. Breaking Up is Hard to Do

**Looks like everyone enjoyed the trailer as much as I did! ;)**

**Muchos gracias to El Leon Y La Oveja, yellow 14, Analie Janes, and NeverBeenDarkMarked.**

**This takes place right after Ron's seventeenth birthday when he's released from the Hospital Wing, but before he and Lavender have broken up.**

* * *

><p><em>Lavender,<em>

_It was good snogging you and…talking and stuff, but I think we should break up._

_We never would have worked out anyway. _

_Take care,_

_Ron Weasley_

"Won-Won! There you are!"

Lavender, Ron's "girlfriend", threw her arms around the boy's neck and planted her mouth firmly on his. Hermione, who had been walking next to Ron through the Common Room, gave a disgusted sigh.

Lavender shot a glare at Hermione, but Hermione just stalked away.

_I can do this_, Ron chanted to himself. _I can do this._ _Just give her the letter and run. Letter and run. Letter and run._

"Lavender? Can I talk to you?"

Lavender's eyes widen. "What?"

"Let's go somewhere else," Ron urgently said.

Lavender (rightfully) suspected the worst and her eyes started to water. "Are you breaking up with me?" she whispered.

"Er—"

A single tear fell down Lavender's face. Ron felt frozen. He had no idea what to say or do.

_Letter and run. Letter and run._

He reached into his pocket and felt his fingers grab onto the letter he had (sort of) put thought into during History of Magic class.

Lavender released a quite sob. "But, Won-Won…we had such good times…and it's not like anyone else likes you or anything—"

Ron felt like she had just personally kicked him in the stomach. She's right. Why would Hermione ever like him?

Ron's mind felt numb.

"—the way I do!" Lavender continued. "Why would you want to breakup with me?"

"Er, no," Ron said, "Actually, I just wanted to go somewhere so we can, you know, talk."

They've never gone somewhere to talk. Talk was practically a code word for snog. They both knew it by heart.

Lavender brightened. "Okay." She grabbed Ron's hand and turned towards the exit of the Gryffindor Common Room.

Even though he was a guy, Ron didn't want to snog Lavender. He didn't want to hold her hand and he didn't want to talk, although they rarely did anyway.

All he wanted was to give Lavender the letter he felt resting in his pocket and run and find Hermione.

But he couldn't do it. It wasn't like Lavender was ugly or mean. She just wasn't..._Hermione_. If Hermione didn't like him, though...

The redhead boy glumly followed the blonde girl down the hall.

Someday he'd have the courage to do it.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope no one thinks I hate Lavender or anything. I don't! I'm in fact incredibly concerned that there is the possibility she died in the final battle. So, in my mind, she lives. :)<strong>


	18. An Auror's Love

**94 reviews? Why yes, you ARE the best reviewers out there. ;)**

**Much appreciation to Analie Janes, yellow 14, El Leon Y La Oveja, and Jessica682! Alsoooo, thanks to Razzmatazz Girl who reviewed ALL seventeen chapters! :))**

**This letter is from Tonks to Remus the day of the battle at Hogwarts in the HBP/when Harry goes to the cave/Tonks publicly declares her love/Dumbledore dies. :(**

* * *

><p><em>Remus,<em>

_I don't know what else to say to you._

_Actually, I can say a lot, since you never truly let me talk about this. You always say, "Now's not the time, Dora." Or "Later." Except there never is a later, Remus. It's always the same thing over and over again. Later, later, later. I'm writing this letter in the hopes that you will __finally__ listen to me. _

_I don't care if you think you're dangerous. I don't care if society thinks you're dangerous. I __know__ you're not. You don't see yourself the ways others do, Remus. I'll tell you how you incorrectly see yourself, and then how I see you. _

_You see yourself as someone who's lower than others because of something you can't control. You think you don't deserve love and that it's natural and expected for you to get less than a regular person._

_You're wrong. On every thought, you're wrong._

_I see you as a brave and loyal man. You're someone who's had to go through lots of hardships, but you end up coming out on top. When I look at you, I see someone who is willing to do anything to protect those he cares about. You're selfless and never expect anything in return. You're full of pain and loneliness. You think I don't see it, but I do. _

_I see it when you tense up and become silent whenever someone mentions Sirius or James. I see the way you slightly clench your fist whenever anyone mentions Pettigrew. I see your eyes soften whenever you see Harry. I know you think of James when you see him._

_I just don't understand it, Remus. You always say that I need someone good and whole. Do you see anyone good and whole in this world? I don't. I just see a whole lot of evil. Even if I wanted to fall in love with anyone else, I wouldn't be able to find anyone else who's as good as you._

_You have friends and family, so why can't you have a girlfriend or wife? What is so dangerous about it? There's nothing dangerous about it. With the Wolfsbane Potion and specific precautions, you could never harm me. _

_You think you're protecting me, but you're not. All this is doing is just slowly breaking my heart. _

_And in times like this, a girl can't go very long with a broken heart._

_Yours,_

_Dora_

"You've got a new mission, Nymphadora," a man gruffly said.

Nymphadora Tonks looked up from the table she was currently sitting at in the headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix. She was just staring at the letter, reading it over again and again. Would it even make a difference if she sent it?

"What is it?" she asked in a monotone. The prospect of a new adventure always made her heart jolt and her adrenaline pump, but she didn't feel much of anything anymore.

She suspected Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody knew this. He was her Auror mentor, and maybe her closest (and oldest) friend. It didn't really bother her that he knew, though. Almost everyone knew. No one had ever seen Tonks's hair color remain the same shade for more than a week at a time, let alone months.

"You've got to report to Hogwarts along with some other Order members. Patrol the corridors. Dumbledore suspects something may happen tonight."

"Okay," the young woman said. She waited for Mad-Eye to leave so she can start a fifth draft of her letter to Remus. As an Auror, she really should be doing more productive things, but…

The old man didn't leave. Instead, he focused his bright blue eye on her, forcing her to meet his gaze. When she finally looked up, all she said was, "What, Mad-Eye?"

"What's this about?" he asked. "You haven't been yourself for months. You're less energized and you aren't as aware of your surroundings. Considering what you're job is, that could lose you your life!"

Tonks sighed. "I know, Mad-Eye. I'm sorry." She looked up into his scarred face. "I'll try harder, I promise."

She meant it. She was sorry she couldn't focus or perform her Metamorphosing as well as she wanted to. It just seemed that no matter how hard she tried, she could only focus on one thing: Remus Lupin.

"That's what you always say," Mad-Eye said, not even bothering to accept it this time. "Is this about Lupin?"

Tonks didn't say anything. Mad-Eye had told her that you had to be strong to be an Auror, and that it was no place for feelings getting in the way. She very well couldn't go and tell him how much she loved him.

Mad-Eye lowered his voice. "If it's meant to happen, it will happen. And any bloke would be lucky to have you. Lupin will come around and realize it soon enough."

Tonks couldn't help it, but her whole heart soared when Mad-Eye said this. He was always so strict and tough; he had never said anything like this to her (or anyone else) before.

"But for him to realize that," the man began to say, "you need to be alive. So focus on the present and your dueling. Don't let any Death Eater get the better of you because you're thinking about a man."

Tonks nodded in response. Mad-Eye started to walk away, but he turned around before he left her office. "And what do you always need to have?" he asks.

"Constant vigilance," Tonks said with a smile.

"Good girl," Mad-Eye said. He gave her a brief, crooked smile before he hobbled off down the hall.

Tonks looked at her letter, and then folded it and put it in her robes. She also got up and went to find a mirror.

She looked into it and stared at herself. Her hair was a mousy brown, her nose was bland, and her lips were pale. Scrunching up her face and closing her eyes, she focused every bit of her energy on changing her nose into a pig's nose—a favorite of Ginny Weasley-and thought of nothing else but the task at hand.

Tonks felt her nose shift and opened her eyes. In her reflection, she saw a perfect pig nose. She smiled back at her reflection and muttered, "Constant vigilance."

* * *

><p><strong>You would think Tonks would be easy to write, but...<strong>

**I made her sound pretty mature in this on purpose, though, because she is all depressed and stuff. And Mad-Eye...I always thought he had a soft spot for Tonks. ;) **

***Sigh* Okay, so I was reading a fanfiction this morning and it was by some girl who was like "OMGGGG i just turnejdfd thirten! YAYYYY!1!" in her A/Ns and her story...wasn't very good. But when I read the reviews, everyone was like WOW! This is amazing! Keep writing! When she had obvious grammar and spelling mistakes among other things. What I want to say is that I hope no one does anything like that! Usually, if someone has big grammar errors they continuously make, I'll point it out or something. I hope everyone does it to me as well. I wouldn't want to actually have awful writing and people be like "you're good!" **

**Bottom line: Criticism appreciated. **

**100 reviews by the next chapter? :)**

**UP NEXT: Snape visits an old playground...**


	19. Tree Carvings

**As always, I must thank El Leon Y La Oveja, Jessica682, and Analie Janes for reviewing. I really wanted to get this up, so...here it is!**

**This takes place the summer after Harry's sixth year, but before "The Seven Potters" scene. **

**It is a letter from Snape to Lily.**

* * *

><p><em>Lily,<em>

_I killed him. I killed Albus Dumbledore. The only man that ever really cared about what happened to me, and I killed him._

_I had to, Lily. He made me. I did it for you. It wasn't murder, because we planned it all out. I agreed that I would keep Harry alive for you, but it turns out I just kept him alive so he can die at the right time. I feel like I'm letting you down all over again. _

_You would understand how I'm feeling, Lily. You always did. You were the only one I could ever talk to about my parents or my fears, and you never judged me. _

_It's my fault that you're dead. It's my entire fault. And now it's going to be my fault that your son dies as well. If I could think of any other way to get rid of Voldemort and save Harry, for you, I would. I would do it, Lily. I can't think of any way, though. Even Dumbledore said there's no other way._

_I hope you don't hate me even more. I hope you're watching down on me and know that I'm sorry I have to break my second promise to you._

_My first was that we would be friends forever._

_Severus_

It was dark out and there wasn't a child, mother, or squirrel in sight. Instead, there was just a tired looking man with greasy black hair sitting on a swing at a children's playground. He was clutching a piece of paper in his hand like his life depended on it as he slowly rocked backwards and forwards on the balls of his feet.

He lightly swung on the swing for some time. Whether it was one minute or a hundred, the man would never know.

Eventually, he got off the swing and walked over to a tree.

The tree looked old and its green leaves rustled in the wind. There were carvings in the tree's trunk. Most were initials of couples that had come to kiss under the tree, but some were just random people, hoping to leave their mark somewhere.

The man crouched down low and searched the trunk. He quickly found the carving he was looking for and traced the outline of it with his finger.

Right underneath the carving, the man pulled out a wand and dug a perfect hole in the earth. He placed the letter in the whole, covered it up with dirt and grass once again, and made it look like nothing had ever touched the spot.

All of a sudden, a pain in the man's left forearm caused him to flinch. He instantly realized what it meant and Disapparated on the spot.

The carving in the tree still read:

_LE_

_SS_

_BFFs. _

Just like it had over twenty years ago.

* * *

><p><strong>Technically, it's unsent, because it's not like we can send a letter to Lily. But you get the idea. :D<strong>

**Review please! :))**

**UP NEXT: One last look at the Dursleys...**


	20. Dursley vs Evans

**Reviews complete me. Analie Janes, GirlNamedGoo3434, NeverBeenDarkMarked, Jessica682, Absidoodle, and yellow 14. **

**Also, we are quickly reaching the end of this story! I'm not going into the next generation's lives, because it would honestly just be too confusing to tell a whole new story through letters.**

**This letter is from Aunt Petunia to Harry right before the Dursleys say "goodbye" to Harry in Deathly Hallows. **

* * *

><p><em>Harry,<em>

_I do know what you're fighting against; your mum had told me some of the awful stories about that man. I hope you survive this. _

_Your mother was a good person, even if we never got along well. I'm sorry you never got to know her. She would've been very proud of you for going out to fight._

_Aunt Petunia_

"Take care, Big D," Petunia's nephew, Harry Potter, said while shaking a rather large, blonde boy.

Dudley, Petunia's son, gave Harry something that could be thought of as a smile and walked out the front door.

Soon, it was just Petunia Dursley and her nephew. A car door slammed, and Petunia looked up from the hanky she had been hiding her tears in.

Her bony face looked shocked at being left alone with Harry.

She took the handkerchief and put it in her handbag. As she was stowing it for a later use, her fingers brushed against a piece of paper. She suddenly remembered the letter she had written to Harry late in the night a day ago when she was unable to fall asleep.

Dare she give it to him?

No, it was all absurd.

"Well—goodbye," she said and swiftly walked towards the door. Once she had reached it, however, she couldn't go through. Every Dursley bit of her was demanding she go through the door, but the Evans in her told her to turn around and look at Harry.

"Goodbye," Harry said.

The Evans part won.

She turned to look at Harry. She saw his bright green eyes and was immediately flooded with an emotion she couldn't identify. Standing in front of her was her sister's son. There in front of her were her sister's eyes. For all intent and purposes, standing in front of her was her sister.

Petunia leaned forward, just a tad, and moved her hand towards her purse. She would just give him the letter and go.

Harry curiously looked at her and his emerald eyes blinked.

She had ignored Lily for years, though, and she turned out okay. Ignoring Lily's son wouldn't do any harm either.

She quickly attempted to nod her head and hurried out of the house.

It looked like the Dursley in her won after all.

* * *

><p><strong>What'cha think? :)<strong>

**Review please! **

**UP NEXT: Harry feels lonely in a tent, so he decides to write a letter...**


	21. Tonight I Wanna Cry

**OH MY GOODNESS. Is my little story that started with one review for two chapters currently holding 131 reviews? Why yes, yes it is. :)**

**Danke to Analie Janes, I'd die without books, yellow 14, Jessica682, El Leon Y La Oveja, NeverBeenDarkMarked, andwRiTeR'S bLoCK is AWFUL-who pointed out my mistakes and gave me many compliments! You guys are fantastic!**

**This letter is during Harry's hunt for the Horcruxes after Ron left but before the Doe scene. It's from Harry to Ginny.**

* * *

><p><em>Ginny,<em>

_I'd give anything to be back at Hogwarts with you. I never told you this, but my life never really felt normal. Before Hogwarts, I was an orphan and had all these strange things happen to me. At Hogwarts, I was either having everyone point at me for what happened to me as a baby, what recent mischief I got into, the new lies I was accused of telling, or being the "Chosen One". There was only one time where I ever felt like I had a normal wizard life, and that was when we were together._

_When I was with you, I didn't worry about someone who was out to kill me. Instead I worried how I would gather the courage to hold your hand in front of everyone or where we could find a nice place to snog. And that kind of worrying was bloody perfect._

_Ron left. Before he left, he yelled that I didn't care about you or your family. What he doesn't realize is that I worry about you, your mum, your dad, Fred, George—all you Weasleys—every day. _

_I hope you aren't getting into too much trouble at school. You really shouldn't be sneaking into Snape's office trying to steal the sword of Gryffindor. But then again, you are a Weasley and a Gryffindor._

_I hope that when this all ends you'll still be single and in love with me, like I'm in love with you._

_Harry_

Harry Potter let go of the letter he was holding and stretched out his fingers. He winced. His fingers were numb from the cold, as he had been sitting outside in the dark for quite some time.

His eyelids had been drooping, but he had needed to stay awake; it was his turn to be on watch. The only thing he could have thought of to keep him awake was to write a letter. He had grabbed some parchment and a pen he found in Hermione's beaded bag, and wrote a letter to the (live) person he longed to talk to the most: Ginny Weasley.

After he had written the letter, he just stared at it over and over, reading his words. He had never told Ginny he loved her, and she had never told him, but he wished he had had the courage to tell her. The idea of Ginny never knowing that he… The thought was too awful for him to even think. He really just wanted to sleep and push away his lonely thoughts about Ginny.

He quietly walked into the tent. He started to move towards Hermione's bed, only to realize that she was not sleeping in it. He heard a soft, muffled noise, and turned towards it.

On the other side of the tent, on top of Ron's bed, was a lump of blankets and bushy hair.

Harry froze and intently listened to the quiet noise. He realized it was Hermione quietly crying _again_, and his chest tightened.

Hermione had been crying often, but that time felt different.

It was different because Harry realized that Hermione was doing exactly what he wanted to do: curl up in a ball and cry.

Harry wanted to put on one of his Weasley sweaters, grab the photo album of his parents, hold the Marauder's Map, and curl up on his bed and cry. It would be the closest thing to having a family member hold him and comfort him.

However he did it, he just wanted to cry for Hermione, Ron, and Ginny. He wanted to cry for Sirius and his parents, and what they would think at being betrayed by Wormtail. He wanted to cry for all those people that were being murdered and kidnapped. Most importantly, Harry wanted to cry for him and the future he had that was full of death, war, and Voldemort.

But Harry couldn't do that. He couldn't cry, he couldn't whine, and he couldn't be weak. He had a mission, and none of the things he wanted to do would help him complete it.

Instead, he held his black hair-covered head high and walked back out of the tent. He sat down in the snow and folded the letter so it could fit inside the pouch around his neck.

Harry sat with an expressionless face for the next few hours.

Only when the first rays of sunlight shined down on him, and Hermione called to tell him that breakfast was ready, did he put on a brave face and pretend that nothing was wrong.

* * *

><p><strong>Right, so I know it seems like Harry is very baby-ish and weak, but I do think that at some moments he would just feel so broken and hopeless, that he couldn't help but get the urge to just run to his mum and cry [or the next closest thing(s)].<strong>

**UP NEXT: Someone trapped in a cellar writes a little 'how are you' letter.**

**P.S. Yeah, the chapter title is a song by Keith Urban. I'm not really a fan of country, but I like that song, and it fits here. :)**


	22. Before the Ball of Light

**Here we are again! :) To those who guessed, the next letter WAS going to be Luna, but...I'm an awful liar and changed my mind. Analie Janes suggested a Ron letter, and I liked the idea (and I love Ron), so here it is! As always, many smiles and thanks to those who reviewed. :)**

**This letter was written from Ron to Harry and Hermione, a little bit before Christmas.**

* * *

><p><em>I'm so sorry. I was wrong and I want to come back.<em>

_Where can I find you?_

_Ron _

The redhead boy sat at the window overlooking the ocean, scanning the sky for a glimmer of hope. Ron had been impatiently waiting for Bill's owl Terrence to return—hopefully with a response in his beak—for three agonizing days.

It had been lightly snowing on and off for the past week. Every time there was a large flake in the distance, his heart would get ahead of his brain and he would think it was Hedwig with a response from Harry and Hermione. After one millisecond he would realize that Hedwig was another victim of the war, and couldn't bring Ron any good news. His shoulders would slump and he would hang his head once again.

Ron mostly kept to his room. The judging looks of Bill and Fleur were too much for him. Ron knew they didn't know all of it, and that Bill was trying not to judge his youngest brother too harshly, but Ron still knew that every time they saw him, the couple thought the truth: Ron was wrong to leave.

And Ron knew it. He knew it enough, repeated it to himself enough, and hated himself enough that he didn't need anyone else to remind him of this.

Just as Ron's stomach grumbled, he noticed a rather large, brown speck slowly coming towards Shell Cottage. His heart leapt and he felt excitement in him. As it flew closer, Ron correctly identified the speck as Terrence, and he was carrying a letter.

Ron opened the window and beckoned towards the owl, urging him to fly faster. After what felt like an eternity, the owl landed in the room. Ron slammed the window shut and snatched the parchment from the bird.

With an almost insane hunger, he tore open the letter, only to read his own words. He angrily looked at Terrence. The bird looked guilty—for as far as birds can look guilty—at his failure to find Harry and Hermione.

Ron was torn between anger, frustration, and overwhelming sadness.

On the one hand, that meant Harry and Hermione's charms were obviously working well. On the other hand, though, the possibility of Ron finding them was quickly diminishing into a grain of salt.

The thought of never again seeing his best friend and the girl he loved caused him to put his head in his hands for a very long time.

* * *

><p><strong>I love Ron. :) I feel like everyone hates on him from leaving, but I think Ron hated on himself enough that everyone else should just forgive him. <strong>

**Love it? Hate it? Eh? Lemme know in a review!**

**I swear the next one will be Luna! And since I got your hopes up...I'll update very very soon. :)**


	23. The Travelling Purpose

**Not really much to say, except that this letter is from Luna to Neville and Ginny, after Christmas, but before the Trio ends up in Malfoy Manor. (February-ish)**

* * *

><p><em>Dear Neville and Ginny,<em>

_I miss you both very much. I'm sorry that I got captured over the holidays and left the D.A. I'm sure it will all work out in the end, though. _

_I'm stuck in a cellar. It's not very nice, and the air is very dirty. It's the kerplunkers, I expect; they like to make small spaces very unclean and dry. _

_I'm not alone here, however. Mr. Ollivander is here with me. He's a very nice man, and I'm glad to talk to him. I tell him all about the creatures Daddy and I know of, and then he'll tell me about making wands. It's all very fascinating. I'm sure you would think so too._

_If you see my Daddy, tell him that I'm okay and that I love him. Also tell him to keep supporting Harry, no matter what._

_I hope to see you both very soon. _

_Love,_

_Luna_

"Luna, my dear," said Ollivander in his gravelly voice, "why are you writing in the dirt?"

"I'm writing to my friends Ginny Weasley and Neville Longbottom. I suppose they're worried about me, so I just wanted to tell them I'm all right," the young woman said.

Ollivander's white eyebrows shot up to his hairline. He looked very confused. "But you've written the letter on the ground. They can't possibly get the letter when it's written in the dirt!"

Luna serenely smiled. "Oh, yes they can. Daddy says that as long as you write something down, the purpose of the message will travel to the heart of the person you are writing the letter to. Ginny and Neville will get it, I'm sure."

The old man was highly doubtful of this. But as there was little hope for either of them in that cellar, he just nodded and sat down next to the girl. He patted her on the shoulder and merely said, "I'm sure you're right."

* * *

><p><strong>I applaud J.K. Rowling for writing someone as wonderful as Luna, and so well. I had great difficulty writing her!<strong>


	24. He Needs You

**A third one? Yes, dear reader. Three chapters in one day!**

**I got so many reviews, I wanted to post another chapter. :) Thanks to Razzmatazz Girl, GirlNamedGood3434, LillianaSnape212, yellow 14, NeverBeenDarkMarked, Analie Janes, YourHeadIsShapedLikeAPastry, and alililili for filling up my inbox. :)**

**This letter is from Remus Lupin to Nymphadora Lupin right before he leaves for the Battle of Hogwarts.**

* * *

><p><em>Dear Dora,<em>

_I got an important message from the Order: They are at Hogwarts, and we are fighting. I didn't want to wake you, but I have to go. _

_You __must__ stay here with Teddy. You've been out for too long and it will not be safe. Teddy will need his mother as well._

_I love you so much, Dora. I'll be home soon, I promise._

_All my love to you and Teddy,_

_Remus_

Remus Lupin held the piece of parchment in his hand and gazed down at his beautiful wife.

She was sleeping in their bed, a tiny smile on her heart-shaped face, with their baby boy by her side. He was also sleeping peacefully, his hair a brilliant shade of pink, like his mum's. In his tiny fist was his mother's finger.

Remus looked down at the two people he loved most and realized just how much he had lived. He could think of a lifetime of mistakes, but also a lifetime of happiness. He had things he wanted to change, yet things he wouldn't change for anything in the world.

Remus violently blinked, fighting back a tear. He knew he had to go. He may not come back, but he had to go.

If he left, Remus may not get to watch his son grow up and go to Hogwarts, and he may not grow old with his wife. But it would be worth it if Teddy could grow up in a happy and safe world.

Remus leaned over and kissed his son on the forehead. The baby made a guttural noise, but did not wake. The grey-haired man also kissed his wife on the cheek, softly and briefly, but to Remus's horror, she woke up.

She slowly opened her eyes, stretched out her body, and turned her head. Once she focused her eyes on Remus, she smiled. "Hi," she whispered.

Remus stuffed the note into his robe; he couldn't give it to her now.

"I've got to go," he calmly said, hoping not to frighten the woman before him.

"Why?" Dora lazily asked, grabbing his hand that was resting on the bed beside her hip. She wasn't fully awake, so Remus decided to only give her the partial truth.

"Order business."

Nymphadora jolted up, her eyes wide. She practically had a sixth sense that told her when something was wrong. _Damn_, thought Remus.

"What's going on, Remus?" Her voice was low and eerily calm. Remus had no way to avoid telling her.

"They're fighting. At Hogwarts. Harry is there, and they're fighting."

Dora stood up and immediately ran to their closet. "I'm coming with you."

Remus grabbed her wrist between his hands. "No."

The woman looked at Remus with a blank face. "What do you mean 'no'?"

"You're not coming."

"Like hell I'm not! I'm in the Order; I'm an Auror! I have to come!"

"You have to stay here!" said Remus, his voice slightly rising.

"And have you go alone?" Dora questioned. Her voice was barely louder that Remus's, but it was loud enough. Teddy woke up and cried. Dora immediately rushed to the bed and picked up her child. She lightly bounced up and down, trying to calm him, while she glared at her husband.

"You're not going by yourself," she hissed.

Remus sighed and ran his hands over his face. "You need to stay here, Dora. You have to be here for Teddy."

"He'll be with my mother. He'll be—"

Remus cut her off by shaking his head. "You have to be here for him," he repeated. The second time, however, was said with more force and meaning than the first. "No matter what happens," he gravelly finished.

Nymphadora Tonks Lupin looked at her husband, but he was unwavering. "Remus…" she whispered, but he shook his head again.

She stiffly nodded and then crossed the room to put Teddy in his crib. He cried when she put him down, but his mother and father ignored him. Dora walked towards her husband and tightly wrapped her arms around him.

"I love you," Remus whispered into Dora's hair.

She just nodded. Remus suspected she was trying not to cry or yell at him. He could never really tell what Dora was thinking; she was unpredictable.

Remus leaned down and kissed her on the lips. He intended for it to be a swift peck before he left, but his wife and his body had a different idea.

The couple began passionately kissing, but all too soon for either one, Remus forced himself to stop. He looked into Dora's eyes and they looked frightened.

He briefly touched his lips to hers, and said, "I'll be okay. I promise."

And then he turned on the spot and disappeared.

* * *

><p><strong>Anyone else going to bawl like a baby when they did in the movie? I will. :(<strong>

**So, this is a little different, considering the point of the letter still got across, but it is still an Unsent Letter, anddddd...I love Remus and Tonks. I wanted to write them in one last time. /3 **

**What do you think? Good/bad? Do you love Tonks and Lupin, or hate them? Hate Tonks for leaving Teddy and going to fight anyway? Hate Bellatrix and Dolohov for killing them? Me too on that last one!**

**UP NEXT: Someone says a "final" thank you to his family...**


	25. One Regret

**You all know I love and appreciate every review, story alert, and favorite, so let's just get to it!**

**This letter is from Harry to basically all the good guys (mostly the Weasleys and Hermione) right before he walks into the Forbidden Forest.**

* * *

><p><em>Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, all the other Weasleys, and everyone else:<em>

_I came across a spell in my Potions book last year called the Transmortus charm. It sends a letter (or anything really) to anyone you want after you have died. I thought that I would never have to use that charm, but I was wrong. I'm surprised that I remembered the incantation actually. Normally, I'd have to run to the library to ask Hermione to remind me._

_If you're reading this, that means that Voldemort has killed me. It was necessary, and Ron and Hermione can figure out why. It was for the greater good, and now they can finish what the three of us had started. _

_I can't begin to explain what you all mean to me. In the past seven years that I've known you, you've given me Weasley sweaters, birthday and Christmas presents, and a place to stay. Most importantly though, you've given me a family; something I've never had until I met you all._

_I love you, Ginny. I wish we would have had forever._

_I'm sorry about, Fred. I'm so, so sorry. I can't begin to explain how horrible I feel._

_I love you all,_

_Harry_

The handwriting on the paper was barely legible. Harry had rather poorly transfigured himself a quill and ink. However, even if he had the finest quill and ink there was, it wouldn't have made a difference since his hand was shaking so badly and he was writing so quickly.

He didn't reread the letter or think about what he wanted to say. It was choppy and awkward, but he just hoped he could get the point across.

Harry walked into the forest; talked with his parents, Sirius, and Remus; and stood in front of Voldemort. Before the green light hit his chest, he quickly thought back to his life after he first stepped onto Platform 9 ¾. While there was pain, death, lying, and heartache, he would do it all over again.

Harry only wished to do one thing differently: He should've told all those people just how much he loved them more often.

* * *

><p><strong>Not my favorite but I think it's a good end to the canon stuff I have. Don't worry, it's not the end of this story! I have two more chapters planned for you all, and I think that if everyone who has this on story alert reviews the next three chapters, we could get waaayyyy over 250. And that would make my life.<strong>

**Tell me what you think of this chapter, and what you think the next two will be!**

**UP NEXT: A little boy gets an overwhelming amount of new information...**


	26. Uncle Harry Said

**I have no excuse for the lateness of this chapter, except for the fact that I'm lame at updating. :/**

**Thanks to suchrandomness, Absidoodle, Analie Janes, suffocatingair, yellow 14, Steff Malfoy1, NeverBeenDarkMarked, El Leon Y La Oveja, Beladera, Razzmatazz Girl, Jessica682, and tachangyu for the reviews! :)**

**This letter is from Teddy to Tonks and Lupin when Teddy is about the age of seven.**

* * *

><p><em>Dear Mummy and Daddy,<em>

_Uncle Harry and Grandma just told me all about you two. They've never told me so much stuff before. _

_They told me how Mum was a Metamorphmagus, just like me. She was a Hufflepuff and one of the best Aurors. Grandma said that Mum was super clumsy, but she was always smiling and making people laugh. _

_Uncle Harry said that Dad was a werewolf, but one of the smartest and kindest people to ever go to Hogwarts. He was a Gryffindor and had two best friends, James Potter and Sirius Black. Uncle Harry also told me that Dad cared for and loved a lot of people._

_Uncle Harry and Grandma both agreed that you were some of the bravest people ever. You were both in something called an Order, and you helped fight Voldemort. I told Uncle Harry and Grandma that I want to grow up to be just like you guys. They said that Voldemort's gone for good and that it's very hard to become an Auror, but I told them I would do it, just like my Mummy did. _

_Uncle Harry said that you died so I could live in a happy place. I am living in a happy place, but sometimes I get sad because I miss you. But it's okay, because I have a lot of family here that loves me. Grandma takes care of me a lot, and I see Uncle Harry almost every day. All the Weasleys take care of me too. They like to tell me funny stories about you guys. I wish that you were still here. It sounds like I have the greatest parents ever._

_Love, _

_Teddy Lupin_

The sound of a chair scraping against the floor caused the young boy sitting at the table to lift his head up. He saw a little girl with long white-blonde hair climbing up on a chair across from him.

"What are you doing, Teddy?" she asked.

The little girl was Victoire, and even though she was a little less than a year younger than him, she was one of Teddy's best friends.

"I'm writing a letter to my mum and dad," Teddy evenly replied.

Teddy felt Victoire's eyes on him. He looked up and saw spheres of ice blue curiously staring at him. He scrunched up his nose, crossed his eyes, and then he had the exact same eyes on his face.

The little girl giggled, but then she looked at the boy with a confused look on her face.

"But, Teddy, you're mummy and daddy are in Heaven! They can't see that letter!"

Teddy didn't reply for a few moments, instead choosing to fold his letter into a perfect square.

He finally answered the girl in a voice that sounded many years older than he actually was.

"Yes they can," he slowly said. "Uncle Harry said that they're always watching and protecting me. He said that they'll know everything I want to tell them, but sometimes it's good to talk to them and let them know how much I love them. They'll see the letter. I'm sure of it."

* * *

><p><strong>I don't think Harry and Andromeda would have told Teddy all about his parents for a while, because how do you explain death and sacrifice and being a werewolf to a four year old? So I think they would've waited a bit. Also...I just really started to like Tonks and Lupin, and I wanted them to be in here, one last time. :)<strong>

**The next chapter probably won't be up until after DH:2. Just because I wanna hear everyone tell me what they think about it and maybe some more inspiration will hit me in the theater. ;)**


	27. A New Statue, A New Life

**Since this is the last chapter, I just want to say thank you to: **

**ToastedNeko, LilianaSnape212, PsyschoSweetness, Kudatsuo-chan, El Leon Y La Oveja, Analie Janes, suffocatingair, Absidoodle, Adrienne Valentine, NeverBeenDarkMarked, yellow 14, Razzmatazz Girl, Jessica682, wRiTeR'S bLoCK is AWFUL, Mandable, GirlNamedGoo3434, YourHeadIsShapedLikeAPastry, alililili, Teddy R. Lupin, Beladera, and Steff Malfoy 1 for reviewing, and for everyone else who favorited or story alerted. :) **

**And who saw Deathly Hallows? I loved it. It was just...a good, good ending. I cried like a baby during Snape's memories too. :'( And did anyone else swoon when Ron and Hermione kissed? I totally swooned. [heart]**

**Without further ado, here is the final letter. It is written from Harry to Lily, James, Sirius, and Remus when James Sirius is 11, so it would be 2013-2016ish, on Halloween.**

* * *

><p><em>Dear Mum, Dad, Sirius, and Remus,<em>

_It feels like it's been forever since I've seen or talked to any of you. Back at school there would always be something that would connect me to you: an enchanted mirror, a letter, someone's memory, or a Resurrection Stone. All I really have now is my own memories and stories. But there are always little ways you creep up._

_I married Ginny and we now have three kids: James Sirius, Albus Severus, and Lily Luna. James left for Hogwarts about two months ago and it wasn't a surprise when we got the letter saying he was placed in Gryffindor. _

_It was a surprise, however, when he wrote telling us all about his Defense Against the Dark Arts class. _

_They have a great professor, but they're starting the year a bit differently. They are reading a book called __A History of Love, War, and Magic__. It tells all about the regular boring things __A History of Magic__ did, but it also talks about new things. The newer half begins with describing who Voldemort was, and what he did. It even calls him Voldemort, as almost everyone tries to say his name now. _

_The book covers everything that people never knew: the Order of the Phoenix, the prophecy Trelawney made, Mum and Dad going into hiding, guilty Pettigrew, and Sirius's innocence, which everyone has known for a while anyway._

_There are chapters on Mum dying to protect me; Voldemort coming back to life; and Snape becoming a spy for Dumbledore, risking everything. _

_Every person who died in either war is mentioned in the book, and it even stated that Remus was a werewolf, showing a new light on werewolves. They've been accepted into society more, and there's even another young girl attending Hogwarts who is a werewolf. She takes the Wolfsbane Potion every month, and all her classmates know this, but she's still quite popular among the students. _

_It's like a whole new world here. _

_I have my own family now, but not a day goes by where I don't think of my original family. I'm glad that the rest of the world knows what you guys have done._

_Thanks for always being there for me, even when you were gone._

_Love,_

_Harry_

On one Halloween, the ground in Godric's Hollow was wet from a shower of rain that had just ended. The sky was cloudy, and only a man and a little girl, who were gazing at a statue in front of them, were outside.

The marble statue once depicted a man, a woman, and their baby. The man, woman, and child still remained, but the statue had changed.

A smiling, handsome man with long hair was added; based on the sculpture, the thought that he had been within one hundred meters of a Dementor was absurd.

A second man was also added to the sculpture. He was smiling like the others, and he had shaggy hair and a smooth face. The marble eyes almost twinkled, and a stranger could never guess that the man had turned into a werewolf once a month.

Harry Potter, the man standing in front of the statue, had a smile on his face as he looked at the four adults he knew so well.

He hadn't asked for the changes in the statue. In fact, he hadn't even known. One day it was just him, his mother, and his father, and then the next day there was his father's two best mates.

Harry felt a tug on his hand, and looked down to see two wide, brown eyes staring at him. "Daddy?"

Harry was reminded of why he was there, and walked past the statue into a cemetery, his daughter following him. He walked past numerous headstones until he reached a white marble one. Harry took the letter out of his pocket. He set it down in front of the tombstone , and –after checking that no one was looking—Conjured some flowers and set them on top of the letter.

Remus was buried in another wizarding graveyard with his parents and Tonks, and there wasn't a body to bury for Sirius. And while the letter was addressed to his parents, Remus, and Sirius, Harry was leaving the letter on the graves of James and Lily Potter. He knew that wherever his parents were, Remus and Sirius were sure to be as well.

The black-haired man stared at the headstone for a moment, and then grabbed his daughter's hand and started to walk back out of the graveyard.

When the father and daughter walked past the war memorial they had previously seen, it transformed back into the statue of the four adults and the baby Harry Potter. Harry looked over his shoulder at the statue one more time.

Lily was quiet, until she gasped and pointed at the sky.

"Look, Daddy, look! It's a rainbow!"

Harry looked into the sky. Indeed there was a rainbow.

Lily tugged on her father's hand and said, "Mummy said that whenever we see a rainbow, it's a sign that all the people we miss are smiling down on us. Like Grandma, Grandpa, Uncle Fred, Uncle Remus, Uncle Sirius, and everyone else!"

Harry looked up at the rainbow for a moment. He all of a sudden felt something in his eyes; he turned away to rub them. He wiped the moisture that caught on his finger onto his pant leg.

"Daddy?" Lily sounded uncertain.

Harry turned back towards her and smiled. "Let's go home," he said.

"Okay," Lily happily said. She held her dad's large hand in her small one and skipped down the road.

"Can you tell me the story again?" Lily soon asked.

Harry laughed. "Again?"

Lily just nodded and smiled. Harry couldn't help but grin back.

"Alright…Once upon a time, there were two wizards and one witch. The first little boy had messy black hair and got into all kinds of trouble; the little girl had red hair and didn't know she was a witch yet; the third child was also a boy with long black hair and hand-me-down clothes, and he just wanted to go to Hogwarts. They weren't friends, and they didn't know it yet, but the three of them would change the world…"

* * *

><p><strong>I hope that that was a satisfying (if cheesy) ending to this story. <strong>

**If you've ever read a single letter, then this is the last time to review and tell me your HONEST opinion of the idea, my writing, my annoying A/Ns, etc.**

**Lastly, when you review, I'd really really REALLY like to hear what your favorite letter was. So just drop a review and tell me which one you liked the best. Maybe I'll keep writing short stuff for that person? :)**

**Anyway, it's been grand, guys. I hope to see you all in the future, whether it's on one of my stories or yours! :)**

**-MG**


End file.
